Harry Potter and the Heir
by Kryta Regina Slytherin
Summary: In Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, a new girl comes. What does Snape know about her? Why can she get away with breaking rules. Please Review. I now have a Beta Reader!
1. Voldemort's Heir

Voldemort's Heir  
  
  
  
"Have you found her?" asked a man standing in the center of a ring.  
  
He was wearing black robes with a black cloak, the hood of the cloak was down, allowing his face to be seen. The man was tall, and had long spidary fingers. The skin on his body was as pale as the winter moon. His skin on his face was a differant matter, it was scalely like a snakes skin. It was red, red like blood. Instead of a nose there were ony slits for nostrils. His eyes were also like a snake and a piecing red.  
  
The circle of men standing around him could not look at this man they called master, while most outside the circle were to scared to call him anything but You-Know-Who. There were some though few who could actually say the name of this name, Lord Voldemort.  
  
One follower of the dark lord, Lord Voldemort, stepped closer to the man in the center.  
  
"My lord, I have found her. She is at my manor awaiting for you to summon her," said the man.  
  
"You have done well, Malfoy. Bring her to me," commanded Voldemort.  
  
The man, Malfoy, bowed to Voldemort, before kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes, then left. He appatered back to his manor to ger the girl that he was sent to find, long aho when the Dark Lord had once again come back. It had been serval months ago the Dark Lord came back.  
  
He walked quickly to hurry along the paths through the manor not wanting to make his master wait any longer than need be. Even though he was in the inner circle of Voldemort's DeathEaters he wouldn't dare to make Voldemort wait.  
  
It took him only a few minutes to reach the room the girl was in. He had found her a week before, but he had to wait to be called to Voldemort to say he had found her.  
  
The girl, as far as he knew, didn't remember a thing about her past. He couldn't really blame her. She was only a infant of a few months before she was one year old, when she had been taken away from her father after her father tied to kill a baby.  
  
Now it was time for her to remember what she has forgottin and return to her place by her father's side. He opened the doors to the girl's room, and found her sitting in a chair, by the fire reading a book on the dark arts. She looked up when he entered and set the book off to the side.  
  
"Come," said Malfoy.  
  
The girl had raven black hair that went down to her shoulders. She had mystic turquiose ees and pale skin. She was on the tall side but not overly tall. She was also slim. She wore black robes which Malfoy had given her. He knew better than letting her go to Lord Voldemort wearing muggle clothing. He handed her a black cloak which she put on, then put the hood on like Malfoy which hid her face.  
  
He quickly lead her out to the outside of the manor being as quiet as they could.The moon cast shadows all around them that made Malfoy alittle uneasy knowing that the Minstry could be out there watching him. He pulled a wand from his pocket and handed it to the girl. SHe took it in her left hand and placed it in her belt.  
  
Malfoy then put a hand on her shoulder and apparated back with the girl. He lightly pushed the girl to Voldemort as he took his place in the ring of men and women in black cloak with the hoods covering their face.  
  
The girl slowly walked to Voldemort, who had a smirk on his face. He liked the way she moved so gracefully even when she was scared. When the girl reached him she only came up to about Voldemort's chest, in hieght. She removed the hood of the cloak. All the DeathEaters in the inner circle of Voldemort waited to see if this was the girl Voldemort wanted.  
  
"So we finally have you back," Voldemort said in parseltongue.  
  
It was a test to see if she was the one.  
  
"It is good to be back, father," said the girl back in the same language. 


	2. The Visator

Harry bolted out of bed. His scar was burning as if it was one fire. He had dreamed about a girl, about his age, being taked to Voldemort, and was his daughter.  
  
"This can't be true," Harry whispered.  
  
He knew he couldn't go back to sleep but instead started to practice some curses he was told to practice over the summer holiday. Ecer since Voldemort came back the students of Hogwarts were allowed to use magic, much to the displeasure of the Dursleys.  
  
Hedwig looked over at Harry before flying over to him. She had a letter tied to her leg. Harry untied the letter and found it was from Hogwarts with the Slytherin seal. He opened it and found a letter from the potions master, Professor Snape.  
  
Mr. Potter,  
  
  
  
You will need to learn the curses on the next page before the end of the month.  
  
At the end of the month, Dumbledore is sending me to come and bring you back to Hogwarts, so I will be able to teach you more in the way of curses.  
  
  
  
Head of Slytherin  
  
Professor Snape  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry pulled out the second piece of paper and saw a whole page of curses with very detailed instructions on how to before them. Harry smirked, thinking he would have to try some of them out when another piece of paper fell out.  
  
Make sure you practice them! Use them on your cousin. The counter curses are on the last page. I am sending someone to help you with them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"For once I like Professor Snape," harry thought as he looked over the counter curses.  
  
"Time for dinner!" Petunia shouted through Harry's door.  
  
Harry had on his robes so he put his wand into his pocket still having the curses and counter curses in his hand. He walked down to the kitchen. The Dursleys tensed when they saw his wand. Harry waved it and the dishes flew around collecting the food before landing infront of them on the table.  
  
The Dursleys jumped back in horror while Harry just sat down and began to eat. The Dursley's let him get more now adays to eat than they did before.  
  
"Oh, I had forgottin, Professor Snape-" started Harry.  
  
"Who is Professor Snape?" asked Dudley as he sat down and began to eat.  
  
"He is the head of the house of Slytherin and he is the potions amster," Harry said before he finshed what he was going to say, "Professor Snape is sending someone to help me out with some new curses."  
  
"I NEV. . . Will this person be a boy?" asked Vernon.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe," Harry said before there was a knock on the front door.  
  
Harry got up, but before he could get out of the kitchen Petunia ran out of the kitchen to the front door.  
  
"Yes?" asked Petunia.  
  
Harry was standing by the door way to the kitchen so he heard everything.  
  
"Professor Snape sent me," said someone with a female voice.  
  
"Hurry and come in," said Petunia quickly.  
  
She practly dragged in the girl. The girl had chestnut hair that was put in very small briads before they were all put in a pony tail. Her eyes were colbot blue that went very well with the girl's pale skin.She was wearing a black shirt that was tucked into her black jeans. She wore a belt around them that was silver. Petunia pulled the girls trunk in along with a cage.  
  
Harry looked at the cage seeing a large black owl. The owl looked back at Harry and hooted. The girl turned and saw Harry.  
  
"So, you are the famous Harry Potter," the girl said holding out her hand to shake hands with him.  
  
Harry walked over and shook her head. When their skin touched they both saw the night Harry's parents died. They both saw a baby infant crawl over to Harry before Voldemort killed Harry's mother. They saw the baby and Harry reach out for each other and Voldemort sent one of the Unforgivable curses to Harry just the second they touched hands. Voldemort screamed then departed.  
  
One of Voldemort's Deatheaters picked up the girl and lefted harry alone. They saw both the girl and Harry had the lighting bolt scar upon their foreheads. The Deatheater muttered something and the scar faded. Then the deatheater destoried the house, then left with the baby.  
  
The girl infront of Harry stepped back breaking the touch. She turned to the Dursleys like nothing happened.  
  
"Hello, I am Draca Kryta Regina Malfoy," said the girl.  
  
"Malfoy! You aren't related to Draco Malfoy?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes. He is my twin brother," Draca said, "Just so people don't confuse me with Draco I go by Kryta."  
  
"Oh man just wait till Ron hears that a Malfoy was wearing muggle clothing," Harry said.  
  
"I unlike my father, mother, and brother, do not really care about what everyone thinks of me, Harry Potter," Kryta said.  
  
"What is so wrong with being a Malfoy?" asked Dudley.  
  
Vernon and Petunia were watching the girl with intensity.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with it. Being a Malfoy is not so bad. We have a few manors located around the world. We are very rich-" started Kryta.  
  
"And your father is a Deatheater," said Harry.  
  
"Deatheater?" asked Vernon.  
  
"A name of the followers of the Dark Lord, use for themselves," Kryta explained to the Dursleys, "And how would you know my father is a Deatheater?"  
  
"So you are admitting it."  
  
"You wish," Kryta said pulling out her wand.  
  
Harry did the same.  
  
"I warn you Potter. Insult my family and you will see just how many curses I know," Kryta warned him.  
  
"And if you curse my family you will see my skill with magic," Harry shot back.  
  
"Deal. No insulting my family, and I won't curse your family," Kryta said.  
  
"Deal," Harry said.  
  
"Now since we have that out of the way. It is time to think about how are we going to study and when we are giong to study," Kryta said.  
  
"I know my uncle and aunt would not allow us to do magic around the house. SO I guess we will be practicing in my room. Ho about three curses a day," Harry suggested.  
  
"Fine. I presume Professor Snape sent you a letter informing you about what curses we shall be practicing."  
  
The Dursleys went to the kitchen wanting nothing to do with the two magic users in their house.  
  
"Yes he has. I didn't think you you would come so soon," Harry said leading her to the kitchen.  
  
When Kryta stepped into the kitchen her intier outfit changed from black jeans and a shirt to black robes. The silver belt stayed but turned into silk and tied in a knot on the front of her robes. A black cloak appeared on her and her hair becam loos from the ponytail and braids and changed from chestnut to black. Her eyes almost stayed the same color but became a lighter shade of blue.  
  
"Much better," Kryt said, a dragon necklace appeared around her throat like a choker.  
  
Harry stared at her as she transfigured a fork to become a chair then sat down. The Dursleys jumped back in fear when she did that. She just looked at harry as he sat down next to her getting her a plate of food.  
  
"So what school do you go to?" asked Harry.  
  
"I used to go to Transkull now I go to Hogwarts," Kryta said in reply.  
  
"Let me guess you are in Slytherin," Harry said.  
  
"Well . . . I think I am in Gryffindor," Kryta said eating some of the mashed potatoes.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR! Your father must be going nuts," Hary said as he started to eat.  
  
The Dursleys sat down and began to eat they ignored Harry and Kryta.  
  
"In someway he is mad, but my father's brother has more of a say. I live with my uncle because it was closer to my schoo. So my uncle basicly is my caretaker," Kryta said.  
  
"Still your dad must have had a fit," Harry said, knowing Lucious Malfoy's thoughts of Gryffindors.  
  
"To tell the truth. My uncle is scarier than Lord Voldemort," Kryta said.  
  
"Who is this 'Lord Voldemort'?" asked Petunia her curiousity getting the better of her.  
  
"Lord Voldemort is the dark lord of Dark Lords. There is no way to describe him, but show him to you," Kryta said, as she said this a image of Voldemort appeared in the kitchen.  
  
The Dursleys screamed when they saw the image. The image looked over at them then tried to curse them with a greenish curse- the Adevra Kadva. Then the Dark Mark appeared they screamed even more. Kryta and Harry both knew this was just an image of Voldemort to meet him in real life was even worse.  
  
With a flick of her wand the image dissappeared along with the screams of the Dursleys.  
  
"That is Lord Voldemort," Hary said. 


	3. Unforgetable Birthday

"Kryta, I have been meaning to ask you something," Harry said.  
  
Kryta and Harry were in Harry's room leaning some curses.  
  
"What is it Harry?" asked Kryta.  
  
"Remember when we shook hands two weeks ago?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes," Kryta said.  
  
"Did you see-" Harry started until they heard Petunia scream.  
  
They raced down-stairs their wands in their hands. When they entered the livingroom they saw threee people in robes. Kryta breathed a sigh of relief. It was Lucios Malofy with his wife Narcissica and Draco standing in the center of the room sneering at the muggle things.  
  
Petunia was still screaming. Vernon was at work and Dudley was at one of his friend's houses.  
  
"Father," Kryta said relief filled her voice.  
  
Lucios turned asn saw Kryta.  
  
"Draca, how can you stand being here in this muggle place?" Draco asked sneering at Harry.  
  
"I can stand it better than you can stand it when Gryffindor beats Slytherin in Quidditch,"Kryta shot back in reply.  
  
"Draco! Draca!" Narcissica excliamed.  
  
"Let them have their fun," Lucios said to his wife before saying, "It is time to go to Diagon Alley."  
  
Petunia had stopped screaming when Kryta said father.  
  
"Yes, father," said Draco, and Kryta.  
  
"Father shouldn'r we take, harry, with us to Diagon Alley?" asked Kryta.  
  
"He is a Gryffindor," protested Draco.  
  
"And you forget Draco I might also be a Gryffindor," Kryta said cooly.  
  
"We'll take him," Lucios said coldly.  
  
Then they all dissappeared and reappeared in Diagon Alley. Lucious and Narcissica walked off in one dicrection while Draco walked off in another direction.  
  
"How did we get here?" asked Harry, even though he is in his fifth year at Hogwarts he was still suprised by some wizard things.  
  
"Father as something that allows us to move around like that," Kryta said walking toward Gringotts.  
  
Harry went with her.  
  
"So each of you have your own vault?" asked Harry.  
  
They were walking out of Gringotts.  
  
"Yes, father gives Draco a hundred gallons a week. He gives me a hundred fifty a week. Then he am mum share a vault," Kryta said boredly.  
  
They got new robes and dress rodes both were emerald, but Kryta got silver lining on hers. They then walked into Flourish and Botts to get some parchment and quills along with some ink. Harry got scarlet while Kryta got scarlet and emerald.  
  
"My favorite store," Kryta said as they entered the book store.  
  
Harry got only his needed books while Kryta got her books for school plus twenty extra books most on curses, appartion, and anigamas. Then she got a very thick one on potions. They paid for their books then lefted.  
  
"So do you have everything?" asked Harry.  
  
"No. I need to get a broomstick," Kryta said as they headed toward the Quidditch supplies.  
  
She got the latest broomstick a Firebolt 1.  
  
"Harry isn't it your birthday?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Come on lets find you a birthday present," Kryta said.  
  
Kryta found something Harry would want and told Harry to wait there for her. When she cam back Harry saw her with nothing.  
  
"Your presents are at your house," Kryta said.  
  
They lefted Diagon Alley and took a cab back to Privert Drive. Kryta paid for it with muggle money. Harry didn't know where she got it. When they got inside and up to Harry's room he saw a large case on his bed.  
  
Hedwig flew over to him and revealed a letter from the Weasleys.  
  
Harry,  
  
Harry Birthday!!  
  
Hope you like your presents!  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Mum and Dad said you could come over!  
  
  
  
Harry opened his present from the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley sent him a knitted sweater with a golden snitch on it. Mr. Weasley went him some cakes. The twins sent him some of their tricks like Harry made them promise at the end of the year with a not saying use them on your cousin. Charlie sent him a minture figure fo a dragon. Bill sent him a snake fang earing. Ron sent him a wand care kit. Ginn had sent him a book of Quidditch playes and Precy just sent him a card.  
  
Kryta lefted Harry along and told Petunia to get a birthday party planed for tonight for Harry before she came back up.  
  
"Harry save some presents for tonight," Kryta said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your Aunt and Uncle are giving you a birthday party."  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that you put them up tp it?"  
  
"I do not know," Kryta said innocently.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry," Vernon said.  
  
Kryta had her wand in plain sight to Vernon and the other Dursleys.  
  
"Uh...Thanks," Harry said, glancing at Kryta.  
  
Petunia lead them to the kitchen where there was a large cake decorated with Kryta's help.  
  
It was a Quidditch field were stands were for each house. Harry could see one for Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Then he saw Gryffindor. They were houlding up signs saying 'Happy Birthday Harry'. He smiled as he counted the candles fifteen. He smirked then saw the playes on broomsticks on the field. They were all of the team players. Instead of Harry on the field it was his father and by the goal was his mother.  
  
"How were you able to do this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Your friend, Kryta did it. She asked me to make only the cake ans she would to the rest," Petunia said clearly impressed by how the cake looked.  
  
"Did you do this with magic?" asked Harry.  
  
"Nope. I did it the muggle way," Kryta said.  
  
Harry saw his birthday presents. It was clear which ones were wrapped in the wizardary world and which ones weren't.  
  
"Go ahead! Blow out the candles then open up your presents," Dudley demanded.  
  
"Dudley, since it is Harry's birthday he gets to decide what he wants to do," Petunia said, seeing sparks come out of Kryta's wand.  
  
Harry blew out the candles.  
  
"Don't worry Harry I have a picture of the cake," Kryta said.  
  
Petunia cut the cake and gave everyone a piece.  
  
Harry got the one with his dad and his mum. Kryta got one with the Slytherin team. Dudley got one of the goal post. Vernon recieved the ravenclaw team while Petunia recieved the Hufflepuff team. Everyone liked Harry's birthday non more than Harry. 


	4. The Bet

"Harry! Kryta! Time to get up!" Petunia shouted up the stairs.  
  
Kryta walked down the stairs wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green shirt. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail like she had just woked up and didn't really want to worry about how she looked. Harry came down a few minutes later. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt.  
  
"Man I can't believe Snape will be here soon," Harry muttered as he sat down beside Kryta in the kitchen.  
  
Petunia served them both a large breakfast.  
  
"When Snape comes it wil be funny to see their reaction to how he looks," Kryta said.  
  
Both Harry and Kryta didn't touch their breakfast to busy with the thoughts of returning to the wizardary world was to great for them to even think about eating.  
  
"I think Aunt Petunia will want to wash his hair," Harry said, laughing.  
  
"Does he have oily hair?" Petunia asked.  
  
"Let us just say he doesn't walk he glinds," Harry said.  
  
"When he goes to the barber shop he goes for a oil change," Kryta said she had read a book called The Outsiders and picked up that line.  
  
"I see you haven't changed at all Draca," said someone in the doorway.  
  
"Hello Professor Snape," Kryta said standing up and facing him, "I thought I heard someone slide in here."  
  
Harry stared at Kryta like she had the Black Plague. Petunia glared hard at Snape's greasy hair. Snape couldn't figure out anything to say to Kryta.  
  
"Harry, lighten up. We are only joking," Kryta said.  
  
"If I joked around like that with Snape, my house would loose points," Harry muttered to Kryta.  
  
"Ms. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, collect your things then we shall be off to the Hogwarts express," Snape said.  
  
Kryta and Harry rushed out of the room to collect thier things. Dudley was still asleep and Vernon was at work. They returned a few minutes later with thier trunks and cages. Snape lead them outside then they relised he was wearing muggle clothing.  
  
They didn't say a thing about it, but they got into the limo, Kryta recognized as her fathers.  
  
"Change into your robes," Snape said.  
  
Kryta got out her robes and cloak and went to the front of the limo. When she got there the limo started moving. Harry and Snape couldn't see her. She cam back wearing her robes. Harry went next then Snape.  
  
The inside on the limo was black, silver, and green. There were symbols for snakes as well. There were spell books scattered about the floor Harry saw some on apparation and animagas.  
  
"Can't Draco ever clean up after himself?" asked Kryta out loud.  
  
"No. He usually gets the younger years to clean up after him, " Snape said.  
  
After than they rode in silence, until they reached King's Crossing.  
  
"I will see both of you at Hogwards. Take the carriage to the castle," Snape said.  
  
Kryta and Harry got out their trunks and cages that were put on trolleys. They quickly went to the Hogwarts platform no wanting to see people looking at them.  
  
"Much better," Kryta said.  
  
They were sitting in the same compartment. Harry had goeen a lot of candy. Kryta had gotten some as well. Kryta had gotten more every flavor beans. She was sitting munching on them.  
  
"Cheeries," Kryta said after eating a red one.  
  
"You keep getting the good flavors," Harry said.  
  
Kryta had gotten fruits, and desserts. Harry gotten most salt and pepper.  
  
"It's just my luck," Kryta said, smiling, "Hey how about we play a game."  
  
"What game?"  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Isn't that a muggle game?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So, Harry. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What did you see when we first met?"  
  
"You mean when we shook hands?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I saw the night my parents died."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"....Dare..."  
  
".....I dare you to..." Harry thought for a moment," Okay I dare you to go up to my friend Ron, when he coems back, and kiss him."  
  
"Ron...Weasly?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine then, my brother is going to kill me," Kryta said.  
  
"I'll distract him," Harry said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Back in our first year he told me he could show me who to be friends with and who not. I'll just say I want to change my mind about what I said."  
  
"Fine. Now lets quit playing, by the time we end the game I would know more about you then anyone, and you would have me kiss every guy in Hogwarts.  
  
"So what house do you want to be in?"  
  
"Either Gryffindor or Slytherin."  
  
"Even if you get in Slytherin will we be friends?"  
  
"Of course Harry," Kryta said smiling, "But to make sure lets blood bond."  
  
"Blood bond?"  
  
"Yes we trade some of our blood. We share power, ablitlities. . . "  
  
Harry pulld out his pocket knife and handed it to Kryta. Kryta took it and cut her wand hand, her left hand. Harry cut his right. They pressed it together sealing their promise.  
  
"It seems we both have the same powers," Kryta said.  
  
"What is that?" Harry asked pointing to Kryta's forehead.  
  
Kryta had a lighting bolt scar on it. "Harry, did you see a girl and you touch hands the moment the curse hit you the night your parents died?"  
  
"Yes. . . "  
  
"I was that girl. The curse was ment for one person and well come what I gathered a scarfice and pure love is the only key to break the power of that curse."  
  
The train stopped and they got off the train. They held hands and sat next to each other on the carraige rde. Snape met them at the enterance of the castle as they got out of the carriages. They were still holding hands. Snape seemed to notice this but said nothing, there was a gleam in his eye, but it looked pleased.  
  
He lead them to the Great Hall were they sat together at the only table there. There was a few teachers waiting there for them.  
  
Dumbledore held the sorting hat out for Kryta. Harry took it but let Kryta's hand go. Kryta put the hat on and it took the hat a long time until it said-SLYTHERIN.  
  
Harry handed the hat back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, Draco Kryta Regina Malfoy," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Thank you, headmaster Dumbledore, but I would prefer if you didn't call me Draca. I prefer to go by Kryta," Kryta said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded," As you wish."  
  
"Albus haven't you forgottin something?" Professor McGonagalls asked.  
  
"Yes. Harry, Kryta you both are prefects," Dumbledore said as he sat down in his chair.  
  
"How can I be a prefect?" Kryta asked.  
  
She and Harry took their seats.  
  
"We looked into your record and found it prefect," McGonagall said.  
  
Harry just sat there dumbstruck.  
  
"Oh and Harry, you are the Gryffindor Quidditch Captian," Madame Hooch said.  
  
"Kryta I presume you will be playing the postion of seeker?" Snape asked.  
  
"My brother has relingished the position to me," Kryta said.  
  
"You're going down Malfoy," Harry said.  
  
"No. I think you are, Potter," Kryta said.  
  
"Want to bet on that?"  
  
"Your're on," Kryta said.  
  
The teachers all had a gleam in their eye that looked pleased.  
  
"What are you both betting on?" Snape asked.  
  
"Ten galloens," Harry said.  
  
"And being the winners slave until the Christmas Holidays," Kryta said.  
  
"I'll put for butterbears on Harry," Hagrid said.  
  
"I'll put four on Kryta," Snape said.  
  
"Deal?" Harry asked.  
  
"Deal," Kryta said.  
  
"Okay so it is ten galloens, slavery, and eight butter beers," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Harry you have to win," Hagrid said.  
  
"Kryta, this is between Slytherin and Gryffindor. I trust you will not fail," Snape said.  
  
"Gryffindor will beat Slytherin," Hagrid said.  
  
"You haven't seen Kryta on a broomstick," Snape said.  
  
Kryta thought about calling the bet off if her teachers were going to act like this. Harry was thinking along the line. He didn't like his teachers acting like this was any more than Kryta.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Snape then to Hagrid, before he saw the looks Harry and Kryta exchanged, "My dear, Professors, I think if you keep acting like children I will ahve to cancel this bet."  
  
Kryta and Harry smiled at Dumbledore.  
  
"Well why don't we go ahead and get this over with," Harry said.  
  
"I quite agree," Kryta said.  
  
They both went to their common rooms. Harry's password was 'Sir Godic Gryffindor', and Kryta's was 'Lord Salamir Slytherin'.  
  
They got their broomsticks then headed out to the Quidditch field. Harry had this Firebolt, and Kryta had a Firebold 1. They mounted their brooms. The teacher sat in either the teacher section, Gryffindor, or Slytherin. Madame Hooch got on her brrom and threw the golden snitch.  
  
Harry and Kryta watched each other for second before they dove for the snitch. They both were excellent flyers. It seemed to everyone else, they were born flying on a broom.  
  
Kryta could tell Harry was playing with her. She sneered some, like her brother, before thinking, 'He will soon take me serously.' Kryta dove down spotting the snitch. Harry was too far away to do anything. Kryta hit the snitch away from her looking at Harry. He would no take her sersouly.  
  
"Kryta you should have grabbed it," Snape yelled.  
  
"No. He wasn't taking this seriously now he will," Kryta yelled back in reply.  
  
She and harry both wen back to looking for the snitch. Kryta felt it by her ear about ten minutes later. She was tired of this and reached up and grabbed the snitch. Snape started yelling in deight.  
  
"I can see why Snape wants you to be seeker," Harry said flying over to her.  
  
"Why didn't you take this seriuosly?" Kryta asked.  
  
"I wanted you to win that is why," Harry answered.  
  
They landed Snape was smiling at Hagrid.  
  
"Doesn't the winner get a kiss?" McGonagall asked.  
  
Kryta blushed, "No!"  
  
"What do you want, Master?" Harry said mockingly, bowing to Kryta.  
  
Kryta laughed hard. Snape came over as did all the teachers.  
  
"Now I see why you bet on Kryta," Hagrid said.  
  
"Serves, aren't you in need of a team captin?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes. I think I have a team captain," Snape said.  
  
"Professor I will play seeker, but I really don't want the postion," Kryta said.  
  
"Kryta if you don't take that position. I'll drop out of playing Quidditch," Harry said.  
  
"That's black mail!" Kryta exclaimed.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Fine. I'll be the Slytherin seeker, and team captian," Kryta said.  
  
"Good," Harry said putting his arm around her shoulder almost in a possive way.  
  
"Just promise you wont cry when Slytherin kills Gryffindor," Kryta said.  
  
"Hey you might catch the snitch but you can't stop Gryffindors," Harry said.  
  
"We'll see," Kryta said. 


	5. Double or Nothing

"So everyone has to try out?" asked a Slytherin chaser.  
  
"Yes. We need to see if we can change players. Potter and I are betting on which team will win the Qudditch cup. He has already seen which one of us is the better seeker,"Kryta said.  
  
"I want to trye for keep," Draco said.  
  
"Fine. Take your position," Kryta said.  
  
Draco got on his brrom and took his position. The last year chasers started to throw the quaffe trying to make it inside the hoop. Nothing went past Draco.  
  
"Welcome to the Slytherin team Draco," Kryta said.  
  
"Thanks, sis," Draco said.  
  
"SIS!" exclaimed the Slytherin.  
  
It had been a month into the school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary, but Draco, Kryta, Harry and the teachers had kept her last name a secret until now.  
  
"Draco, could you put your foot in you mouth another time?" Kryta asked.  
  
She wasn't mad, in fact she was glad. She was fed up with peole making guesses on her last name. Most thought her last name was Snape. She couldn't blame them she didn't have the blond hair and grey eyes of the Malfoys. Instead she had raven hair and turquiose eyes.  
  
"Your Draco's sister!" exclaimed Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"So?" Kryta asked.  
  
"That can't be. Draco's sister is named Draca," Goyle and Crabbe almost yelled.  
  
"May I present Draco Kryta Regina Malfoy," Draco said landing next to Kryta.  
  
"I just go by Kryta so people wont get me confused with Draco," Kryta said, "Now back to the task at hand. Draco you are the Slytherin keeper."  
  
It took all of saterday but Kryta had made a while new team. She was the seeker. Draco was the keeper. The beaters were two Slytherin second years, Thomas Manceir and David Kelp. The chasers were all seventh years. Kara, Chesea, and Dina. They were all best friends.  
  
"Good," Kryta said.  
  
The Gryffindors started coming down to use the feild. harry was in the lead. The weasley twins were next to him with Ron- the new keeper. Thay had all their same players expect for Rob who was taking over for Oliver Wood.  
  
"So Snake, we heard you beat Harry at catching the snitch," said on the Gryffindor chaseres.  
  
"Yes. I did," Kryta said, she didn't say it like she was bragging.  
  
"I don't believe it," said Ron.  
  
"They why doesn't she prove it," Draco said.  
  
"Draco!" Kryta exclaimed she didn't want to beat Harry again.  
  
"Com on Kryta, double or nothing," Harry said.  
  
Kryta decided then and there that she would do this again, "Serving the winner for a year, twenty galleons, and the loosing house buys butterbears for the winning house."  
  
"We'll talk to our house," Harry said.  
  
"Fine, talk to your house, but until then don't forget my ten galleons, "Kryta said walking to change while the other Slytherins went to their common room.  
  
"You owe that Slytherin hore?" asked a chaser.  
  
"Yes. Plus Hagrud owes her four butterbeers, and I am her slave until Christman," Harry said.  
  
"You-HARRY POTTER are a slave to a SLYTHERIN!!" the weasley's shouted.  
  
"It isn't so bad. She doens't oreder me to loose any matches. She only has me doing things like leaving her brother alone," Harry said.  
  
"Her brother?" Fred asked.  
  
"Draco," Harry said.  
  
"You mean she is a MALFOY?" George asked.  
  
"So what if she is?" asked a voice behind them.  
  
They turned ans saw Lucious Malfoy standing there.  
  
"So I hear you are my daughter's slave," Mr. Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Dad, do hares the house elves and leave my classmates alone," Kryta said walking up to her father, she had just changed back into robes.  
  
"Just the person I wanted to see-," Malfoy said turning to his daughter.  
  
"Please spare me. Just tell me what you want," Kryta said.  
  
The Gryffindors watched as she interpted her father and insulted him to his face, and he took it!  
  
"Just wondering how many brroms you will be needing," Malfoy said.  
  
"Six," Kryta snapped.  
  
"Fine," Mr. Malfoy said turning to leave muttering, "I though she was in the castle."  
  
"I just smelled that you were out here so I came," Kryta said making a discusted face.  
  
Malfoy just lefted looking murderous. Kryta pulled out a book and put a talley in it.  
  
"Please excuse my father," Kryta said.  
  
The Gryffindors stared at Kryta as she walked off like it was nothing. Ron was looking very hard at Kryta.  
  
"Ron, have you got a crush on Kryta?" Harry asked.  
  
"No I like Herm. . uh. ." Ron said.  
  
"Good," Harry said.  
  
"Wait a sec, you like Kryta?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes," Harry said.  
  
"Did you let her win?" asked Ron.  
  
"No. In fact at first I was going to let her win, but she hit the snitch away from her. She was not going to win because I let her," Harry said.  
  
"I can taste those butterbeers," said a Slytherin.  
  
The Gryffindors agreed to the bet.  
  
"Kryta can we call you Draca?" asked a first year Ravenclaw.  
  
They were sitting in the Great Hall. It was the day Harry and her would go for the snitch.  
  
"Sure," Kryta said.  
  
Harry stood up going to the Quidditch field. Kryta got up and followed. The teaches allowed this because now that Voldemort was back there wouldn't be many days of happiness. The students gave them ten minutes to warm up.  
  
"Harry. . . " Kryta siad walking quickly to catch up with him.  
  
Harry stoppped and waited for her.  
  
"Harry we can call this off-" Kryta started saying.  
  
"No!" Harry said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because my house would kill me."  
  
"My house already wants to kill me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Uh. . . One because of your dare. Two because I was rude to my father. Three because I don't go by Draca. Four because of who I like," Kryta said.  
  
"My house doesn't like the fact you kissed Ron, they don't know it was a dare. You are a Malfoy. You are a better seeker than me, and because I like you," Harry said, he haden't realised he told Kryta he like her.  
  
"You like me?" Kryta asked.  
  
Harry blushed.  
  
Kryta kissed him but broke it before Harry could kiss her back.  
  
"I like you too," Kryta said before running to get ready.  
  
"The arragement of this match is for- Butterbeers for the winning house. Seving the winner for one year and twenty galleons," said Professor Dumbeldore.  
  
Harry and Kryta were out on the field wearing their Quidditch robes.  
  
"Contestants shake hands," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Good luck," Kryta siad shaking Harry's hand.  
  
"I'll need it," Harry said.  
  
They mounted their brroms and began circling the field. Madame Hooch let teh snitch go. Most of everyone was sitting with the Gryffindors, a few ravenclaws were sitting wth the Slytherins. Kryta shot up into the air. Harry did the same. They both stopped and began to look for the snitch. Kryta spotted it, but she decided to wait.  
  
She dove as if she was going for the snitch, Harry followed. They Slytherins started cheering thinking that Kryta had found the snitch. Kryta pulled off the trick called Dead man pin. You sprill downward and then pull out just before you hit the ground. Harry barrley managed to pull out of it.  
  
It got to be a thing of tricking the other person. Kryta decided enough with tricks and would end this one. She flew toward the Gryffindor goal post and saw the snitch. She smirked as seh caught it.  
  
"Slytherin wins!" shouted Dumbledore.  
  
Harry and Kryta both flew down to the ground.  
  
"Kryta will you go out with me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Did I catch the snitch?" Kryta asked back in an answer.  
  
Harry smirked, knowing she said yes.  
  
"I release you from being a slave," Kryta said as the Slytherins swarmed out onto tthe field.  
  
"So ready to serve for a year Potter?" Draco asked.  
  
"Actually, brother, I freed him," Kryta said.  
  
"YOU WHAT!" Draco excliamed. 


	6. Halloween NIGHTMARE!!!!!

"Now this year, we are changing the rules up. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw go together, and Slytherin and Gryffindor go together," Snape said.  
  
Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth years were sitting around in his class, doing some potion.s Kryta knew what the potion was but none else did but Snape. Harry and Kryta were partners in this assignment thanks to Professor Snape.  
  
"So, Kryta want to go to the dance with me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure. Do you want me to meet you there?" Kryta asked.  
  
"Meet me-" Harry started.  
  
"You'll walk her to the Dnace," Draco said.  
  
Kryta smirked some and added the rat tails she had been cutting.  
  
"And how can I do that?" Harry asked.  
  
"You'll change in the Slytherin Boys dormitories," Snape said.  
  
Kryta had become the teachers favorite. She had already made friends with every ghost and Peeves. Bloody Baron came into the dungeon to watch over his favorite student.  
  
"Your bloodiness, after dinner could you show Mr. Potter to out enterance and let him in?" Kryta asked, Bloody Baron.  
  
He bowed to her, "Your wish is my command." With that he lefted.  
  
The Gryffindors looked at Kryta. They had heared she could get Bloody Baron to do what she wanted, but never saw it for themselves.  
  
"So this is the Slytherin common room," Harry muttered, he had already been there once but now he got a really good look at it.  
  
Kryta was finishing her homework, she didn't go to dinner.  
  
"Kryta, you should be ready," Bloody Baron said.  
  
Kryta looked up and saw Harry and Baron. Harry was already in his dress robes-emerald green.  
  
"Let me finish this last problem," Kryta said going back to work.  
  
It was her transfiguration work. Harry looked around the common room some more.  
  
"My father sends some new things every now and then to make sure we remember the Heir and Founder of Slytherin," Kryta said seeing him look around the common room.  
  
They was a large fire place that warmed the room. The rug on the floor was green with silver snakes slithering around on it. Portaits of Salamir Slytherin and Tom Riddle were hanging around the room and Harry noted that Tom Riddle didn't look evil yet.  
  
"It must have been taken before he started into the Dark Arts," Harry thought.  
  
Kryta finished her work and set it down on the table. She took off her black cloak-ones like the DeathEaters wear- and revealed a silvery robe. It shown like diamons when the light hit it just right. The robe showed off her figure perfectly. Around her neck were strands of diamonds with a single large emerald in the middle of it. Her hair has some diamonds and emeralds in it to make it shine as well.  
  
"Father told me to wear this," Kryta said, seeing Harry's and Baron's shocked faces.  
  
She had on make-up wich was applied the males noted with great care.  
  
"Ready to go?" Kryta asked.  
  
Harry handn't found his voice not nodded.  
  
Kryta and Harry walked out of the Slytherin Common room to the Great hall where the dance had already started. Draco was there waiting at the enterance for them.  
  
"She had better be back in the common room at ten. You will stay in the Great Hall until them. No Leaving! You will escourt her to the Common Room, and may kiss her once. No marks of the kiss should be lefted," Draco said to Harry.  
  
"Brother are you threating him?" Kryta asked.  
  
"Just warnign him. If any of theses rules are broken conquences are dier," Draco said before walking into the Great Hall.  
  
"Kryta, who is older?" Harry asked watching Draco for a second before looking at her.  
  
"Draco," Kryta said clearly shocked the way her brother had acted.  
  
"No wonder," Harry said.  
  
When they walked in people stared at them. Everyone else in the Gryffindor and Slytherin didn't have dates. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw did though. They were dancing while the others didn't.  
  
"I guess we'll have to use drastic measures," Dumbledore said.  
  
"You don't mean. . . " McGonagall started.  
  
"Snape please go and get the handcuffs," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh, no," Snape said.  
  
Dumbledore paired everyone. Slytherin with Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff with Ravenclaw. Harry adn Kryta were paired together.  
  
"This is for your own good. You'll be unchained right before the Christmas holiday," Dumbledore said. "When you go to bed a barrier will be put up so you can't see the person you are handcuffed too-Yes Ms. Malfoy?"  
  
"How am I supposed to do magic. I am left handed," Kryta said.  
  
"Sorry about that," Snape muttered.  
  
They had handcuffed Kryta's lefted hand to Harry's right hand. They re-handcuffed them so Kryta's right hand was cuffed to Harry's lefted hand.  
  
"Back to the rules. No cursing your partner,a when you go the the bathroom a barrier will come up. You will not be able to see or hear one anyother," Dumbledore finished.  
  
"Thank Salamir," Draco said.  
  
He was chained to Ron.  
  
"Go back to your rooms and find out where you new room is," Dumbledore said ignoring Draco's comment.  
  
"Slytherin?" Harry asked.  
  
"Okay," Kryta said, "I had better get Draco's as well."  
  
"I can't belive we are all sharing the same room," Ron said.  
  
He liked the fact Harry was in the same room but not the Malfoys. They were in the potions lab. Classes would not pick up until after Christmas but they had to study.  
  
"Poor Hermione, having to be cuffed to Pansy," Kryta said.  
  
"No poor Draco?" Draco asked.  
  
"You desevre this," kryta said.  
  
She was sitting on Harry's lap.The potions lab was clear. It had two beds once was green the other red. One week Harry and Kryta would get red while Draco and Ron get green. Draco and Kryta were playing chess. Kryta was winning, even though Draco was playing hard.  
  
"If you two just get along this would be better," Kryta said.  
  
"Draca do you think you could?" Draco said pointing to the cuffs.  
  
"NO! I am not!" Kryta said.  
  
"This will be good for both of you," Harry said.  
  
"Harry you are dead," Ron said going to hit Harry.  
  
"Tacula!" Kryta said pointing her wand at Ron.  
  
Ron was thrown back into his seat next to Draco.  
  
"Sorry Ron, but since I am cuffed to Harry, I have to defend him," Kryta said.  
  
"Let me guess you two are sweethearts," Draco said looking away from the chess board to his sister.  
  
"No way. . . " Ron said.  
  
"I think he needs proof," Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
Kryta kissed Harry on the lips, which Harry gladly returned. Draco being happy that his sister had found someone she could relate to wolf whistled, while Ron sat there shocked.  
  
"Do Draco do you approve of him?" Kryta asked.  
  
"Fine with me, but I just don't like that he is in Gryffindor," Draco said making his move.  
  
The door was pushed open Kryta stood up so quickly it looked like she was standing all along. Lucious Malfoy walked in with Narcissa and a man with dark blonde hair, he's eyes were turquiose like Kryta's.  
  
"Father, mum," Kryta said, "Uncle."  
  
"Draca, what happened to you?" Narcissa asked, noticing the cuffs.  
  
"Dumbledore decided that Gryffindor and Slytherin would be handcuffed together while Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw where handcuffed together," Kryta said.  
  
"And why are you in the potions lab?" her uncle asked, his voice was firm and flowed like silk.  
  
"Everyone has a differant room around Hogwarts, at least until the Christmas holidays," Draco said.  
  
"Metaco," said their uncle pointing his want at the handcuff of Kryta and Harry. It released Kryta.  
  
"Come"  
  
Kryta followed her uncle out of the room. 


	7. Deeper in the Chamber of Secrets

Thank you to all those who have reviewed my stories. The next chapter I write your names will be up at the top for my way of saying thank you.  
  
Note: This chapter everyone is speaking in Parselftongue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Father, what are we doing here?" asked a girl who had a black cloak on the hood of the cloak hid her face from veiw.  
  
"No time to waste come," Voldemort hissed.  
  
They both were walking to the enterance of the Chamber of Secrets. Voldemort and the girl were both wearing invisablity cloaks to hide that fact that two dark ones were able to make it into Hogwarts without anyone knowing about it.  
  
"Father, what are we doing here, at this place of Hogwarts?" the girl asked again once they were in the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
"To show you our ansestory," Voldemort hissed back.  
  
The doors opened to them allowing them into the room Harry had defeated the image of Voldemort's old self.  
  
"You have told me about Lord Salamir," the girl said.  
  
"Now it is time to show you," Voldemort replied back, "Have you done as I asked?"  
  
"Yes my Lord," said the girl.  
  
"Good."  
  
"When will you attack this place peace?"  
  
"Just after the Christmas Holidays."  
  
"Why not before?"  
  
"I do not think you will learn to attack when the enemy is weak."  
  
"And if I do?"  
  
"I will let you lead the attacks."  
  
Beneath the hood the girl smirked evily she had waited for this day for a long time.  
  
"I, Lord Voldemort Salamir Slytherin, have come."  
  
A voice answered back, "Have you done as I wish?"  
  
"I have brought my heir."  
  
"I have come," the girl hissed.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am, Lordess Voldemort Salamir Slytherin, also the feared Demon," the girl said.  
  
A door opened, they both entered the room. The room was green and silver with snakes of all kinds in there. In the middle fo the room were three chairs that looked more like thrones. One chair was occupied by a ghost. It was the ghost of Salamir Slytherin.  
  
Voldemort sat in the chair next Salamir, and Demon bowed before sitting. She kepted her hood on but lowered her eyes.  
  
"She shows some amout of respect at least," Salamir hissed.  
  
"I have seen to it that she learn at least some amount of it," Voldemort hissed back.  
  
"If I may, Lord Salamir Slytherim, greatest of the Hogwarts four," Demon hissed.  
  
Salamir nodded or her to continue.  
  
"My lord, and father, has sent me to Transkull. There at Transkull I learned to honor only those who I knew are my masters," Demon hissed, still looking down.  
  
"Who was her mother?" Salamir hissed.  
  
"Lady Krytia Gina Slyth," Voldemort answered.  
  
"The Slyth family, was very powerful. Your choise was good, pureblood family," Salamir said, "Who will you marry?"  
  
"The pureblood you and my father choose," Demon answered.  
  
"I was thinking of the Malfoys. Draco Malfoy is helping us get Harry Potter to change to our side. If he changes do you think Potter would make a good addition to the line of Slytherin?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Potter is a desendant of Godic Gryffindor. If he wishes to marry our daughter he will have to take our mark," Salamir said.  
  
Demon sat in silence.  
  
"She seems to know her place. She will make a fine heir," Slytherin said.  
  
"So you want to make her a heir?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Stand up girl," Slytherin hissed.  
  
Demon stood up.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Demon went to the ghost of Salamir.  
  
"Are you worthy enough to become my heir?" Salamir asked.  
  
"I don't think anyone would be worthy enough to be your heir," Demon said.  
  
"Perfect answer, my heir," Salamir hissed.  
  
"Father," Demon hissed.  
  
"From the day you were born I knew you would suceed me in power and so I was hard on you. Now I can finally see the outcome of it, Heir to Slytherin," Voldemort said proud of his only child.  
  
"Your father came to me and told me of your power. I asked him about you. He has given up the rights of being my heir since he has yet to kill or change Potter, to you," Salamir said.  
  
"Time is short, we must leave," Voldemort said.  
  
They lefted without another word. They put back on the invisablity cloaks which they had taken off when they entered the Chamber of Secrets and lefted the castle. Narcissa and Lucious came out of the castle.  
  
"Has everything been done, my lord?" Lucious asked.  
  
"Everything has," Voldemort answered. 


	8. Christmas Is Around the Cornor

A big thanks to 'death eater ice ()'. As to your questions: Is Draca a.k.a. Kryta Harry's sister? You will just have to wait to find out. Is Tom Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort afaird to go to Hogwarts? Well he had to go to Hogwarts with his heir or the story wouldn't make sense in the end.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Can you believe we've been chainged together for over a month?" asked Harry.  
  
"I can," Draco sneered.  
  
"I'm glad to be able to get theses bloody chains off," Ron said.  
  
Kryta sighed, "At least you get along with my brother."  
  
"He isn't so bad," Harry said, wrapping his arm around her the best he could.  
  
"You two aren't going to kiss are you?" Ron asked, he still hadn't gotten used to the fact Harry and Kryta were going out.  
  
"Thanks for the idea, Ron," Kryta said.  
  
They laughed expect for Ron and went down to the Great Hall. The great tabels were back. Their handcuffs cam off as well.  
  
"Gryffindor, here I come," Ron said, then ran over to the Gryffindor table as if his life or sanity depended on it.  
  
Draco walked over to the Slytherin table. Harry and Kryta reluctantly sperated. Harry went over to the Gryffindor table and Kryta went and sat next to Draco. The houses quickly took their seats at their own house tables. Most of the Slytherins and Gryffindors looked happy.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and everyone went quiet, even the Slytherins.  
  
"I'm pleased to inform you that the chains are off for good. Your things are back in your houses. Classes will pick back up after the end of the holidays," Dumble said then sat down.  
  
"Party in the Slytherin common room," Snape yelled, he had been chained to the Divination teacher.  
  
There is only so many times Snape could stand to have his death told to him.  
  
The Slytherins were shocked but headed to their common room, Snape quickly followed. Moments later music could be heard, clearly.  
  
"It seems like Professor Snape is happy," Dumble mussed.  
  
"That man needs some help," said the Divination teacher.  
  
McGonagall shocked everyone by yelling, "Can you be quiet? I can't believe he didn't go insane being chained with you!"  
  
  
  
In the morning the Slytherins slowly dragged themselves out of bed. They had only gotten an hour os sleep because they partied all night long. They walked into the Great Hall like zombies. Everyone saw them wearing differant types of clothing. Draco and Kryta shocked everyone. They were wearing leather pants. Draco had a black shirt on and black leather boots.  
  
Kryta had on a leather shirt that was tied in the back. SHe had on a diamond blet that caught the light just prefectly. Her hair was in little braids.  
  
Everyone expect the Slytherins stared at them. They sat down an began to fall asleep in their seats. Dumbledore stood back up.  
  
"Well today is the last day, before the castle will be mostly empty. It seems the SLytherins have had a good time," Dumbledore said looking over at the Sltherins who weren't paying any attention to him. They had their attention on the back of their eye lids.  
  
Dumbledore sent a spell to wake them up.  
  
The Slytherins were fully awake now. Draco and Kryta looked at themselves.  
  
"Oh man," Kryta said.  
  
"I'm never going to forget this," Ron laughed.  
  
Both Malfoys took off racing toward the Slytherin common room before Dumbledore stopped them.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Malfoy. Please sit down," Dumbledore said.  
  
They very reluctantly sat down in their seats. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, adn Gryffindor stared at the Malfoys.  
  
"Dad is going to kill us," Kryta said.  
  
"Thier never going to let us forget this," Draco said back.  
  
Snape pointed his wand at them and their clothes chapend to robes. Relief filled both of their faces and they mad plans to be extra nice to Snape.  
  
"Man you should have made them keep the leather," said Pansy.  
  
Draco and Kryta looked ready to blow chunks.  
  
"Some one Advera Kadera me," Kryta said.  
  
Everyone, even the Gryffindors, felt sorry for the two Malfoys. Every since Harry and Kryta started dating they were nicer to Kryta and her brother. Draco in return was nice back.  
  
Everyone ate, expect Draco and Kryta, then got read to leave. Out of the SLytherins only Draco and Kryta were staying, a few out of the other houses were staying as well.  
  
Within the hour everyone who was going to leave had left. Kryta was down in the potions lab with Snape who was teach her some new potions.  
  
Draco was watching his sister, he didn't know why she liked potions so much.  
  
Snape was pleased he had found a student who saw the art of potion making. He tuaght her potions he had leard from the Dark Lord. He noticed that she accomplished them with easy. He had not been so lucky the first time he was doing these potions.  
  
Draco got bored and lefted. He met up with Harry on the Quidditch field.  
  
"Where's Kryta?" Harry asked.  
  
"Potions lab. Snape is teacher her some new potions," Draco asid.  
  
Harry was the only Gryffindor who had stayed.  
  
"How can she stand him?" Harry asked  
  
"How should I know?" Draco asked.  
  
"Your her bother," Harry said, as if that ment something.  
  
"Just because she and I are siblings doesn't mean I understand her," Draco said.  
  
"So do you know what she would like for Christmas?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Kryta? Maybe some books, potion stuff, or a night alone with you," Draco said laughing at the last part.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Yes I am leaving you with this for now. The next chapter hopefully will be longer. 


	9. Christmas...Insults and Voldemort

Kryta woke up Christmas morning and walked to the common room. Draco and Harry were already there.  
  
"Man Kryta you look like you didn't get a wink of sleep," said Draco as Kryta sat down in 'her' chair.  
  
"You could say that," Kryta said.  
  
Harry handed her a package. It was red and silver. Two of her favorite colors, and they where one of two colors of his house and her house.  
  
Kryta opened it up and saw a book of potions, and a necklace of a dragon.  
  
"Har har har," Kryta said puting on the necklace.  
  
Like her brother her first name was a form of Dragon. Draco and Draca were both dragon names.  
  
Harry laughed. Draco smirked.  
  
"Does everything have to go with my name," Kryta said as Draco threw a stuffed muggle dragon at her, which she ducked.  
  
Lucious Malfoy had sent them a load of presants. He even sent a few to Harry. Draco and Kryta made up for their father. Draco and Kryta had sent Harry ten presants each and Ron and Hermione sent presants to him as well.  
  
By the time they all finished Kryta noticed this was not all the presants, because the house elves came into the common room with more presents. Kryta was almost sick of opening and started using her wand to unwrap them.  
  
She had recieved a whole bookstore of potions books, from the Slytherins. The Gryffindors sent her a couple of chocolate frogs and Fred and George Weasley sent her some of their new joke products. Kryta had given them a run for their money in pulling pranks, so they teamed up on a lot of thier pranks. (most of them were on Ms. Norris and Flinch.) She had recieved a lot of jewerly from her parents, friends, and Harry. Then she had a card that was blank she would wait till later to see if it was just invisable.  
  
Draco had gotten a lot of candy, because no one really knew what to get him. Kryta had given him a lot of Divination books, along with muggle books. Harry had gotten him a prank wand- when some one tried to use the wand to do a spell it turned into something. Draco's turned into a Dragon. He almost wanted to owl his father to see if he could have his name changed since people where so into buying him presents that went along with his name.  
  
Harry had gottin a new broom from Kryta, along with a lot of Quidditch supplies. Draco had gotten him a stag stuffed animal along with a black dog stuffed animal and a wolf stuffed animal, then he had gotten Harry a book on how to become a animgas, with a few books of curses. Sirius had sent Harry a book of famous quidditch players from the past. Ron and Hermione sent him a lot of chocolate with candy.  
  
"Man pretty soon we will be able to have our own shop," Kryta joked starting into her chocolate frogs.  
  
"What card did you get?" asked Draco.  
  
"Salazar Slytherin," Kryta said.  
  
"Don't you alread have him?" asked Draco.  
  
"You can't have to many Salazars," Kryta said.  
  
The Salazar in the card just smirked before dissapearing.  
  
"Great Wizards!" Draco said out loud looking at his card.  
  
"Who is it?" Harry asked before looking over Draco's shoulder.  
  
"I didn't think they would make one of him," Harry said.  
  
Kryta took the card and paled. It was Voldemort (before he became Voldemort), but is said, You-Know-Who. But he wasn't in the picture when Draco and Harry looked at it but came out when Kryta look at the picture.  
  
"I have heard stories about what he looks like. But I NEVER thought he would look human," Kryta said.  
  
"What?" Draco said.  
  
"Human!" Harry said.  
  
They looked at the picture and saw a grown picture of Tom Riddle before he became Voldemort with the snake face. Tom had raven black hair that was kept about to his eyes that was gelled back. His skin was very pale and his eyes were turquiose but they seemed to priece right throw into your soul. He held his head high. Salazar came into the picture together and no one thought that was weird because it was the hier of the Founder.  
  
"Hey look it says Tom Marvolo Riddle," Kryta said.  
  
"Yeah, but if you switch the letters around it spells out 'I am Lord Voldemort'," said Harry.  
  
"No wonder he is one the Wizard Cards...." Kryta said, before handing the card back to Draco who didn't want it so she kepted it.  
  
She pulled out her potions book.  
  
"I am going to have to have a serious talk to everyone who got you potions books," Draco said.  
  
"How can you stand Professor Snape?" Harry said.  
  
"All you have to do is read the book about Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," Kryta said laughing.  
  
Draco and Harry fell down laughing. The pictures of Salazar were shaking their hands.  
  
"Man, I would be dead if Snape heard me say that," Harry said.  
  
"How many x's are there on him?" Draco asked just managing to get enough air to say that.  
  
"They're still counting," Kryta said in a casual tone hiding the amusement from it.  
  
********************  
  
"My lord why is this girl so important?" asked Wormtail to Voldemort.  
  
"She has more power than I do and she is my daughter," Voldemort said deadly.  
  
"But my lord-" started Wormtail.  
  
"Cruico!" Demon said softly but deadly.  
  
Wormtail fell to the ground writhering in pain.  
  
"Never talk back to my father," Demon said.  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
I hope I have you all on your toes about 'Demon'. I will give you a hint about her and hopefully you will get it. Best in D.A.D.A, and Transfiguration. Please try to guess who this is. I will give you more hints about it has I go along with the story. 


	10. Transformation

Later that day, Kryta remembered she still had yet to figure out what the letter said. She was in Gryffindor tower with Harry.  
  
"Harry," Kryta said, "I have to go back to my dorm now."  
  
"Okay, I will see you tomorrow," Harry said kissing her and then she left.  
  
It took her a few minutes to reach her common room. She said the password, 'Slytherin Greatest of the Hogwarts Four'.  
  
"Man that password is a mouthful," Kryta muttered before going to her room.  
  
Being a Malfoy had its advantages. She and Draco got their own room, unlike everyone else in the house of Slytherin. Her father paid for the extra rooms so only Malfoys were allowed to enter. She pulled out the letter from one of her potions books.  
  
"Let's see," Kryta said looking at the paper, "Lordess Draca Kryta Regina Malfoy."  
  
She taped the parchment with her wand.  
  
  
  
Kryta,  
  
I know this will be hard for you to understand but things are happening at the manor. I know you and Draco wanted to come home for the Christmas holidays, but as you know your father didn't want you here. I do not know his reasons, and I can't promise that I will try to get the reason why. But I do hope you have enjoyed this Christmas. I have missed you and Draco running around the house reaking havoc. I am sure your father misses it as well. We will see you at the end of the semster.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy  
  
  
  
"I wonder why he didn't let me come home," Kryta thought, knowing her father wouldn't tell a thing, "I bet Draco is glad we didn't go home."  
  
"Hey Draca," Draco said entering the room.  
  
"Don't you ever knock," Kryta said.  
  
"With you...no," Draco said then avoided the pillow aimed at his head, "Professor Snape wants you to practice this new potion."  
  
Kryta folded her letter and put it in a drawer with a sercet password on it. She grabbed one of her potions books. She had a potion in mind that she would like to try and would have to ask Professor Snape for some of the ingredents. Snape liked her enough to give her the things she needed, plus he would help her with her potion anyways, just incase it was dangerous.  
  
She quickly walked down to the potions room. She saw Snape there standing next to his cauldron. He was mixing a new potions. Probaly the one she need to become an animgas. She had expressed her desire to become one. Snape had talked to Dumbledore who talk to the ministy. They agreed that she was ready to become one so they told her any time she wanted to become one just tell them the markings, and what she was.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Kryta asked.  
  
"Yes. I believe it is time for you to take the final step," Snape said, as he handed her a potion.  
  
She drank the potion trusting him enough to not expect posion. Soon after she drank it she doubled over. The pain was nothing like she thought it would be. Her head felt like it would explode. Her body was shaking un- controlably. Snape just stood back and watched. He knew he couldn't help her at this moment because if he touched her the pain would only be worse. He cast a quick charm around the room to make it sound-proof.  
  
Kryta screamed at the top of her lungs. Her skin was changing quickly, but to her not quickly enough. She moaned in pain as the transformation completed. Snape stared down at his one time student, who sat down licking her paws. Kryta had turned into a cat. She didn't get it but just went with it. She turned back.  
  
"You will feel no pain the next time you transform," Snape said.  
  
"Professor is it possible that a person can be more than one animal?" Kryta asked.  
  
"I think so. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, because when I was transforming I felt my body trying to become differant animals all at one. I had to think about become a cat just so I wouldn't loose control."  
  
"Try transforming into something else."  
  
Kryta thought long and hard before her skin started to become scaly. Her features melted and soon she was on the floor hissing at Snape. She was a viper.  
  
"Transform back," Snape said.  
  
She transformed back into herself, "Ssssseee what I mean?"  
  
For a second there her voice was still changing so her s was longer than it should be.  
  
"I am going to have to talk to Dumbledore about this," Snape said, " That was all I wanted. Return to your common room."  
  
"Professor, there is a potion I wanted to try to make," Kryta said showing him a potion that allows you to levitate.  
  
"You know where my personal storage is. Take what you need, just leave me a list of what you took so I can re-stock it," Snape said.  
  
"Thank you professor," Kryta said gathering up the stuff she needed then left.  
  
Snape pased some before going to Dumbledore there were only few in history that were able to transform into mulitple animal- Merlin, and Salazar.  
  
**********  
  
Hope you like this chapter. 


	11. Finding Out

Dumbledore sat in his office just going over that Snape had told him. It was highly un-usual for one to change into mutliple animals, by being an animgas. Two people in all of history have been able to change into more than one animal without transfiguration. Merlin, and Salazar.  
  
He pased around his room once Snape had left. He had given the potions master orders to watch Kryta. He didn't know what else to do. He knew he couldn't go to the Ministry about this. But he did write them a letter about her first form. A cat.  
  
A black cat, with turquiose eyes. Strange as it seems Kryta in her cat form brought up memories about other students who went to Hogwarts.  
  
"What is going to happen this time," Dumbledore said looking out his office window towards the forbidden forest.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Demon, your father wishes to speak to you," said a man in black robes. His face was hidden beneath it but the sqeaky voice gave him away.  
  
Demon hit him hard enough to make him fall on the floor, "You should show me respect, Wormtail. I am royality compared to you."  
  
Wormtail looked up at her with so much hatered in his eyes, which got him a kick in the gut. Demon laughed when he let out a half scream of pain.  
  
"Maybe that will teach you to show me respect," Demon said steping on him to go out the door, a snake slithered after her.  
  
Voldemort's old pet snake Nagini was given to her to watch over her.  
  
"You have done very well missssstresss, or sssshould I ssssay Lordessss," Nagini hissed.  
  
"Whatever you will Nagini," Demon hissed back.  
  
"You father will ssssssoon give you control of the DeathEatersss. Then you will be Lordesssssss Demon Ssssssalazar Sssslytherin."  
  
"Yesssss. I will make my father and Ssssalazar happy by taking the Deatheaterssss, and dessstorying mugglesssss and mudbloodsss."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
"So in the....." Professor Bins dragged on.  
  
Almost all the Slytherins were asleep. Draco was looking out the window wishing he could be out at that moment flying on his new broom. He was the seeker still on the team, thanks to Harry he had gotten better. Kryta had given up her postion as seeker and team captin she wanted to work more on her studies. He looked over at his sister who was writing down notes over the listen and one of the few students who were actually able to stay awake in his class. Draco had taken a potion to keep him awake but it didn't seem like the potion was working because he felt his eye-lids droop.  
  
Kryta stopped taking her notes long enough to gently get Draco's attention back to class. She was not going to let her brother copy her test again. That was basicly the way he got through school. She didn't mind so much because it made father proud. He couldn't stand anything but the best from them. She was ahead of Hermione by a league, and she intended to keep it that way. She wasn't about to disappiont her father any more than she had already done.  
  
"Man why can't he just stay awake. I though he took the potion I gave him....or could it be that this class is just to boring even a strong potion couldn't keep anyone up. Well expect for me, and Hermione," Kryta thought.  
  
Class ended in a few minutes and then they went to the Great Hall. Kryta winked at Harry when she entered. The teachers allowed them to work together in class, but they didn't allow them to sit together at one of the houses. They thought it was a fine arrangement considering they didn't really care that much since they went into the other houses sometimes.  
  
Kryta went to the Slytherin table and glanced over at Harry, who nodded to her. She nodded back. She had told him that she was an animgas. He then told her that his father was one, a stag. Kryta didn't reveale what animal she was considering how Snape had took it. Knowing Harry he would tell Ron and Hermione who would tell him that only two people in History were able to do that-Merlin and Salazar.  
  
Kryta finished eating not really hungry. She went to her room, and pulled out a book she was reading. It was about Merlin. She was closely following the book and noticed something wierd. Merlin had had a child who was hidden away from Queen Mab. Mab was trying her hardest to get Merlin to help her restore the land to he old ways. Merlin didn't go along so she tried at everything.  
  
Kryta skiped some pages to find out some more about the child of Merlin. She had to skip to differant books to find out why and how she was able to change into so many animals. Soon she found out. She was of the blood line of Merlin. It both shocked and pleased her. She turned to a page of the book which she read carefully. Every person from the line of Merlin had a mark. It couldn't be seen to anyone who wasn't looking for it.  
  
She glanced down at her right hand and saw something she had never seen in her entire life. It was a dragon shape mark on her palm. The Crest of Merlin. Merlin had been the one who had started the minstry of magic, and their magical kingdom. Merlin himself had put the magical barriers up so no muggle could come to certain regions.  
  
"Merlin....." Kryta whispered to the mark the dragon who was still looked like a scar she had recieved long ago, turned and looked at her. She could almost feel it on her hand. It faded after a second.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
One of my friends gave me this idea for the story. I used it. I thought it would keep people coming back for more. I can only hope. Please review. I need ideas.  
  
Hint #2 : Divination 


	12. Fun, and a Traitor

"So..." Snape went on.  
  
Kryta tunned him out, because she had more important things on her mind. She was still trying to figure out what the dragon imprint on her hand ment. It was the crest of Merlin, but also ment something. She had tried to bring up Merlin in thier History of Magic class but professor Binns wouldn't say a thing. It was almost like he was scared to talk about Merlin.  
  
Kryta shrugged that off and started to mix the ingredents of the potion knowing the potion already. Snape saw this but didn't say a thing. He knew she knew what potion this was and from the look of her face she was going to have some fun with it. He just hoped it wasn't to bad. The potion could be good in one sence of way, on the other hand it was bad.  
  
Kryta looked over at Harry and smiled. He paled alittle knowing anything that could make her smile like that was certinly not fun. He looked at Snape who paled also seeing Kryta's face.  
  
"Ms. Malfoy," He started.  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape," Kryta said looking at him still adding the ingredents.  
  
"I know you know the potion but do you think you could hold off on telling anyone what potion it is," He was going to have some fun with this one as well.  
  
"Certinly Professor. I wouldn't dream of spoiling this," Kryta said and went back to mixing the potions.  
  
She was siting with her brother who sighed. He wanted to know what potion they were making. He thought that his sister would tell him so he could enjoy this as well. Kryta looked over at him and spelled out a word with her finger on a table. His eyes bludged but his smirk was the same as hers and Snapes.  
  
"This is going to be fun," Draco said.  
  
"So Mr. Malfoy you know the potion we are making as well," Snape said.  
  
"Yes Professor," Draco said smiling as if he was a cat who had found and EATEN all the milk.  
  
"This can't be good," Ron muttered knowing that if the Malfoys and Snape were having a good time with this it couldn't be good.  
  
Hermione went over the ingredents again. For once she didn't know what they were making.  
  
"This could be bad," Hermione said to Ron and Harry.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Father," Demon said walking to her father.  
  
Voldemort looked up from the book he was looking through, "Demon...I see you have had some fun."  
  
"How could you tell that father," Demon said sitting down in a high backed chair.  
  
"I have my ways," Voldemort said.  
  
Wormtail came in without knocking. He was fed up with being bossed around by a nobody. So what if she was his daughter. Hadn't HE done more for his master than that girl did.  
  
"Master," Wormtail said.  
  
"Crucio,"Voldemort and Demon said at once pointing their wands at Wormtail.  
  
He fell to the floor wirthing in pain. Voldemort released him after a few seconds, but Demon held it out for a minute or two.  
  
"You should know better than entering without being allowed to do so," Voldemort said.  
  
"Father why do we need him. Can I please kill him?" Demon said.  
  
"No. We need him for bait," Voldemort said.  
  
"But after that?" Demon asked.  
  
"You can kill him after that," Voldemort said.  
  
Demon smirked looking at Wormtail who slowly got off the floor. Wormtail paled knowing his life was in the hands of someone who could kill him any time she wanted. He finally looked at her fully. Her raven hair was visable under the hood of the cloak. Her eyes which he couldn't make out almost seemed to glow a blueish color.  
  
"Get out," Demon said, deadly.  
  
Wormtail knew better now not to anger her and got out as fast as he could. He heard as he made his way down the Hall their laughter.  
  
"I will get you for this Demon," Wormtail promised himself, "Mark my words you will be sorry."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"So you are saying that, Voldemort has a child and is more powerful than Voldemort," Dumbledore said, looking at a very nevous Wormtail.  
  
"Y-yes," Wormtail said, he knew if Voldemort found out about this he would face a fate worse than Death.  
  
"Why are you telling us?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"I.....I....I want revenge on Demon," Wormtail said.  
  
"I see.....do you understand I do not trust you, nor like you for that matter," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes sir," Wormtail said.  
  
He had decided the only way to get Demon back was to go to Dumbledore and tell him all about what goes on in Voldemort's manor.  
  
"This Demon as you say, does she have a nother name?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes.....I have heard it around the manor.....Lucios says...." Wormtail started.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
I am leaving this a cliff hanger. I know I don't usualy do this but hey I want to see if people like my story or not. Besides I kinda like having people over the edge about what is going to happen next. I can tell you this. You will want to read the next chapter. Demon's idenity is revealed. You will not want to miss this.  
  
Hint#3: loves Gryffindor. 


	13. Idenities are Revealed

"What does he say?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"He says the daughter of He-who-must-not-be-named is here at Hogwarts," Wormtail said.  
  
Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, "And her name is?"  
  
"It is......" Wormtail started again before a knock stopped him.  
  
He quickly changed his shape and coward under Dumbledore's desk. Snape walked in with Kryta. She had put thruth potion in all the teachers drinks expect his own. He thought it was funny in his own sense of humor but didn't want any other professor taking her to Dumbledore, so he took her.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Snape said.  
  
"What is it, Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked. He looked his normal cheery self.  
  
"My best student, has put truth potion in all the teachers drinks," Snape said though he couldn't hide the amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Did you?" Dumbledore asked Kryta.  
  
"Yes Professor. I thought it would be funny if Trewlawny drank it and we would see how many of her predictions were right," Kryta admitted.  
  
Dumbledore laughed some at that, "Fine. Since you have done this.....how about......five points from Slytherin."  
  
"Thanks Professor," Kryta said smiling.  
  
Snape and her left, but Dumbledore noticed the dragon mark on her hand.  
  
"Odd," He thought but he would call her back in the office when Wormtail left.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"You wanted to see me Professor," Kryta asked stepping into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Yes. Please sit," Dumbledore said.  
  
Kryta sat down in a chair facing him.  
  
"Now, I didn't call you up here to discuss the mess with the teachers," he said with a twinkly in his eye, "I call you up here to talk to do about the Dragon mark you have on her hand."  
  
"How did-"  
  
"It doesn't matter how I knew. I want to know if you know what it means."  
  
"All I know that it is the Crest of Merlin. I didn't find out about it until after I studied up about Merlin. I wanted to see if their was a connection between there being now only three people in history able to change into more than one animal shape."  
  
"I see. I thought as much," Dumbledore said handing her a card, "This will allow you into the Restricded area of the libary. It will allow you to check out all the book about Merlin, and Salazar. I am tursting you to not show the books to the other students."  
  
"Thank you professor," Kryta said looking at the card.  
  
"Go on now, have some fun. I think now woudl be the best time to check those books out."  
  
Kryta nodded and left to go to the libary.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Here are all the books on Salazar and Merlin," said the libarian, as she handed Kryta ten thick books.  
  
Each she was guessing was over a thousand pages.  
  
"Man what have I gotten myself into," Kryta thought to herself as she took the books to her room.  
  
She picked up one on Merlin and started reading it. She was lefted to herself because today there was a Quidditch match. Gryffindor verses Slytherin. She knew better than going because she would be torn between the two houses. She had told that to Harry and Draco. They both agreed. All the other houses were there, and the teachers.  
  
She got through the first hundred pages making notes on it when the door burst open. A very sweaty Draco walked in.  
  
"Draca, I know you want to work more on your studies but we need you back on the Quidditch team," Draco said not even bothering looking at the books on her bed.  
  
He thought they were her class books and she was just doing her homework.  
  
"Draco, you know I don't want to play because I will feel bad about beating Harry. Besides you are getting better," Kryta said.  
  
"Not anywhere near you Dragon," Draco teased her.  
  
"Hey!" Kryta said and enchanted her pillows to hit him.  
  
"I give I give!" Draco said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Father, I saw him in Dumbledore's office," Demon said to Voldemort.  
  
Voldlemort looked at his daughter seeing she spoke the truth.  
  
"Do you know if he has told Dumbledore of you being there?" Voldemort asked.  
  
Demon was in classroom that had a fireplace at Hogwarts.  
  
"I do not believe so, father," Demon said.  
  
"Kryta, the next time you see him. Kill him," Voldemort said.  
  
"Your word, is my scriptsure," Kryta said.  
  
Voldemort face dissapeared in the fire. Kryta got up off her knees and headed back to the Slytherin common room. Draco and Harry were both waiting for her. She smiled at them. Draco looked closely at her and she gave him a slight nod which Harry didn't catch.  
  
"Well what are we going to do tonight," Harry said.  
  
"Well. I need to work on the test for tomorrow in Professor Snape's class," Kryta said, beading down and kissing Harry's cheek.  
  
He was sitting on the sofa, in the common room.  
  
"Well in that case I will get to my common room," Harry said leaving.  
  
When he lefted Kryta whiped her mouth with the back of her hand. The Slytherins were in their dorms.  
  
"Well, it seems like you talked to uncle," Draco said.  
  
"Not out here," Kryta said leading him to her room were she locked and put a sound proof barrier up.  
  
"Yes I talked to my father," Kryta said.  
  
"So how is Voldemort," Draco said.  
  
"He wants us to be on the look out for Wormtail. He is betraying the fold," Kryta said.  
  
"So when we find him shall we bring him to uncle," Draco asked.  
  
"Yes," Kryta said.  
  
They really werent brother and sister. Kryta's mother was the adopted sister to Lucios. She was Voldemort's second in command, when they fell in love. They had her about the same time Lucios and Narcissa had Draco. They did everything together. From killing muggles to turtoring the Deatheaters. Since Kryta was Voldemort's daughter the deatheaters didn't do a thing when they cursed them.  
  
Voldemort was pleased that they had taken to being deatheaters at such a young age. Kryta's mother had died thanks to a certian James Potter. Which is why Voldemort had wanted to take his revenge out on them. It had been part of Kryta's plan to get the one who always got away from her father to like her. She like her father, uncle, aunt, and cousin wanted revenge on her death.  
  
"We will get them back. I will not rest until that day," Kryta said, looking at her hand.  
  
She had found out why she had the mark. Her father had had it when he was the heir, but since he gave up being an heir to Kryta she got the mark. Merlin's heir was Salazar, and now she was the Heir to Salazar. Which made her blood one of the purest.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Draco asked.  
  
"Conitue with the plan," Kryta said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Good news, someone got my hints and guessed right. *claps* That person was *Drumroll* Lord Amber.  
  
You all have got to read some of her stories. They are good.  
  
Thanks also to death eater ice ( ) for reviewing. Hope you all like this chapter. 


	14. Death

Wormtail had been walking around in his room in the castle of Voldemort. Voldemort had ordered him to stay there until he was called for. He knew that Voldemort might have found out but he didn't know how. No one could have saw him expect for-Snape.  
  
"He will die for this," Wormtail thought.  
  
Someone walked into the room, by the way the person walked it was easy to tell it was Lucios Malfoy.  
  
"Voldemort wants to see you," Lucios said.  
  
Voldemort had told his brother in law what Kryta had told him. Kryta had found him going to Professor Dumbledore's office and put him in a break proof jar. She had Draco had been carring them around for a while now. Ever since Voldemort had given them orders to kill Wormtail. They had both agreed to give him over to Draco's father who would take him to Voldemort.  
  
Wormtail had been knocked out so he couldn't have seen who it was that took him. All he knew that he was in over his head.  
  
Lucios lead Wormtail deep into the castle. Parts of the castle that Wormtail had never been to in a long time. Not since that first time he betrayed James and Lily. Walking in thoughs part of the castle brought up to many memories about it.  
  
Lucios took his seat next to Kryta. It was her week off at Hogwarts. Lucios had arranged to get she and Draco home on the weekends so they could be with Voldemort. Kryta sat in the middle of the chairs. Voldemort on her left. Lucios on her right with Draco on Lucios' right.  
  
"You have betrayed us, Wormtail," Kryta said.  
  
She didn't look like the Kryta Harry knew. He knew her as sweet, fun loving, playing tricks person. But if he took a look at her now he would think this was a totaly differant person. Kryta's eyes no longer held the warmth of life. But now only the coldness of death. Her face was much paler than it was. Her raven black hair fell about her shoulders, giving her a suductive, yet bone chilling air, and look.  
  
"YOU!" Wormtail yelled, he had seen this girl in Dumbledore's office, with Snape.  
  
"It took you that long to figure that out," Draco sneered.  
  
This caused the Malfoys and Riddles to laugh coldly. Once they were together they all seemed to change. Lucios when away from them seemed less evil. Draco seemed like a child of his age, and Voldemort alittle more forgiving.  
  
"I presume a painful death is in store for him," Lucios said, he eyes showing he was ready to kill the person that had almost got his son and niece thrown into Azabakan.  
  
"Yes, uncle. We shall all kill him," Kryta said.  
  
They all stood up and pointed their wands at Wormtail. Both of the Riddles/Slytherins used their left hand, while the Malfoys used their right.  
  
"Crucio!" They all yelled at once.  
  
Wormtail fell to the floor screaming in pain. Some of them laughed while others smiled wickedly. They all kepted the Crucatics curse on him until he died.  
  
"That was fun," Draco said, sitting down.  
  
"Very fun," Kryta said sitting down as well.  
  
"One more night here before you both must return to Hogwarts. You both know you must keep up with the plan," Voldemort said.  
  
"It is too easy," Kryta said, "He already has confessed his love for me."  
  
Kryta had said the word like it was a cuss word.  
  
"You do not like him?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Because of HIS father, I was lefted without a mother. You father, were torn away from mum, Uncle was torn away from his sister, and Draco was lefted without knowing his aunt," Kryta said.  
  
"The time will come soon to kill the last of the potters. I think it would ease us all if we killed him," Narcissa said.  
  
She walked into the room, she had bearly spoken since Krytia's death.  
  
"Yes. We will all kill the last of the potters," Kryta said.  
  
She knew that her aunt had suffered a lot when her mother died. Narcissa had been there when James Potter had killed Krytia. Voldemort had not spoken to anyone after her death for a few days. He didn't even let his daughter see him. After they had barried in the semitary of Slytherin, Voldemort had asked who did it. They had told him, and he went that very night to go kill the Potters. He didn't return.  
  
Lucios took Kryta and raised her as his own child after that. When she was seven years old he had told her who her true father was. She had known for the longest time and just nodded. She still kepted up the role of being a Malfoy when she needed to. Draco had known as well. She couldn't keep anything from him, and he from her.  
  
After they discussed the plan some more they all left. Kryta and Draco went back to Hogwarts once again putting up their masks they had on since they first went to Hogwarts. They shielded their thoughts and kepted up the roles of prefect students. So far no one had seen through them, not even Dumbledore.  
  
Lucios and Narcissa went to the Malfoy manor which wasn't far from Voldemort's castle. Nagini slithered in and got rid of Wormtail's body. Voldemort had just looked at the painting of his beloved wife which hung on the wall.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Yes I know this chapter didn't have any Harry in it but I had to have a chapter for the Family of Slytherin only. After I finish typing this I will begin on How Krytia became Voldemort's second in command and then his wife. Yes I know I bretrayed Voldemort as a loving husband, but hey work with me here. I was trying to show you how much he loved her. 


	15. Revenge Almost Lost

"Harry," Kryta said, as she entered the Gryffindor common room.  
  
She looked a lot differant from when she was with her father, with him she was cold and fun-feeling, but with Harry she was happy-go-lucky. She found him sitting beside the fire reading a letter. He looked up at her and his eyes were filled with dis-belief.  
  
"Tell me it is not true," Harry said grabbing her upper arms.  
  
"What do you mean, Harry?" Kryta asked, she had some guesses.  
  
Harry tossed her a letter and moved away from her.  
  
Harry,  
  
You must stay away from that Slytherin girl, Kryta. She is not what she seems. She is the child of Voldemort, who was sent to trap you then kill you.  
  
P.P.  
  
Kryta looked from the letter to Harry. Wormtail must have written this before she killed him. Her eyes flashed with anger, before she threw the letter into the fire. She looked up at Harry, her eyes were still blazing in anger.  
  
"Kryta," Harry said.  
  
"How could you believe that? I thought I ment something to you! But now I see the true you," Kryta said making herself cry, "YOU are worse that the dark lord."  
  
With that she ran from the room to her common room, the Slytherins stared at her seeing that she was crying. Draco knew the truth about the tears being fake but he didn't know the reason. Draco lead her to his room, where he changed the password on it so no one could enter then put up some sound proff barriers around them.  
  
"What is going on?" Draco asked.  
  
"Wormtail sent Harry a letter informing him about the plans," Kryta said.  
  
"Fuck," Draco said.  
  
"Yes. I wish I could kill that bastard again," Kryta said pacing about the room.  
  
"Does Potter believe the letter?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't know. I started the fake tears and accusaions about him loving me and seeing it was all a lie, then said he was worse than the dark lord."  
  
A knock at the door stopped them.  
  
"Who is it?" Draco asked once he removed the barrier.  
  
"It's me," Harry said through the door.  
  
"GO away," Kryta said faking crying once more.  
  
"Kryta please let me explain," Harry said.  
  
Draco opened the door to let him in. Kryta looked like she was crying, but Harry thought she really was crying.  
  
"Kryta, I am sorry," Harry said.  
  
"Then how could you accuse me of that," Kryta said.  
  
"I didn't know what to think," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, what is this all about? I can't get a word from Kryta," Draco said.  
  
"I got a letter saying that Kryta was here to kill me and she was the daughter of Voldemort," Harry said.  
  
"And you believed that, shit?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry was taken back some at the fact that Draco had cussed.  
  
"What do you think Draco, it is pretty damn obvious," Kryta said.  
  
"Kryta I am sorry," Harry said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Damn that man, he almost ruined everything," Lucios said pacing in the Malfoy Manor.  
  
Kryta and Draco had written to him and Voldemort about what had happened when they came back, and about Kryta's acting. Lucios could only imagne what Voldemort was doing now that he had recieved the letter. He was suddenly glad he wasn't with his brother in law. His temper could be very bad when he found out something that could destory his plans of revenge.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Narcissa had recieved her own letter from Draco and Kryta, and she started throwing everything that she could pick-up up against the wall. Everything had almsot been ruined, thanks to wormtail. If she had anything do to about it she would go around throwing everything in the house. It angered her to know that she had almost lost the chance of revenge.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Voldemort's temper was the wrost of all. He had cursed everything that had moved. Everyone was staying away from him even the pictures in the paintings. He had proud that his daughter did quick thinking and accused the boy. But he could not forget the fact he almost lost his daught and nefew at the same time. On further thinking he could have lost his brother and sister as well. All he could think of how bad it was that they had already killed Wormtail. He would love to get a few more curses in.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Hope you all liked this chapter. I know it is short, but hey I only had five minutes to type this up. I promise to have a longer chapter hopefully up by tomorrow. It is going to be over Merlin and Salazar, with the new powers tha Kryta/Demon has now. 


	16. Merlin

"So you thought that the letter was ture," Hermione said trying to make since of what happened.  
  
"Yes, now she wont talk to me," Harry said sulkingly.  
  
It had been just a week ago since he recieved the letter, and Kryta had stopped talking to him. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all in the libary so Hermione could do her homework and talk to them at the same time.  
  
"I don't blame her. You did accuse her of beign You-Know-Who's daughter," Ron said.  
  
"Kryta, I presume you came for some more books," said the libarian.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermion tunred to Kryta. She looked tired. But even that was a understatement. She allowed her brother to put her back on the Quidditch team. Snape gave her the team captian postion again. On top of Quidditch she still kepted her grades higher than ever. Plus they didn't know what else she did. On her spare time she studied about Merlin and Salazar, and kepted doing her job as a deatheater/second in command. All of this had gotten her about three hours of sleep.  
  
Hogwarts offered night classes to some of the upper grade levels. (Sixth year and seventh year) Dumbledore allowed her to take night classes so long as it didn't intfer with her day classes. Her schedule had changed a lot since these classes started:  
  
6 o'clock to 8 o'clock - History of Magic  
  
8 o'clock to 10 o'clock- Charms  
  
10 o'clock to 12 o'clock- Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
12 o'clock to 1 o'clock- Lunch  
  
1 o'clock to 3 o'clock- Transfiguration  
  
3 o'clock to 5 o'clock- Divination  
  
5 o'clock to 7 o'clock- Potions  
  
7 o'clock to 9 o'clock- Dinner  
  
10 o'clock to 11 o'clock- Song Charms  
  
11 o'clock to 12 o'clock- Ghost Studies  
  
12 o'clock to 2 o'clock- Anciet Runes.  
  
She skiped breakfast to study about Salazar and Merlin. Quidditch practice was the first hour of dinner.  
  
Professor Snape watched Kryta closely. He had talked to her professors and they had told him they had seen a change in her since she came back.  
  
They hadn't found out about the letter so they assumed the change in her was because the break up with Harry.  
  
The libarian lead Kryta to the off limits section.  
  
Salazar Slytherin was one of the Hogwarts founders....  
  
Kryta shut that book and opened a new one.  
  
Merlin was born without the need of a father....  
  
Kryta shut that one and looked up. Her eyes went wide at what she saw.  
  
Merlin was standing before her. He was tall and wore a black cloak, and black robes.(the hood was down). He appeared to be a boy her age. His hair was raven black. His turquiose eyes peared down at her. His skin was paler than hers which was saying something because she was pale. On his belt was a string that tied to a pouch it. n his right hand he held a staff, carved into it it looked like a symbol for dragons, and snakes. On his forehead was a silver band on the band was his crest.  
  
"Hello, Kryta," Merlin said.  
  
"Hello, Merlin," Kryta said.  
  
"So, you are trying to find out about my crest," Merlin said pointing his left hand to her right hand.  
  
"Yes," Kryta said.  
  
The libarian came in, "I thought I heard voices."  
  
Kryta turned to the liabrain, "You must have heard things."  
  
A black cat jumped up into her lap.  
  
"Okay," the libarian said then shut the door back, shaking her head.  
  
"How people can't hear us," Merlin said still in his ca form, but said in a human voice.  
  
Kryta felt a magical barrier come up.  
  
"So what is the meaning of your crest?" Kryta asked.  
  
"It is only given to people who are of my line. They have to be powerful. Their first transformation must be a blakc cat, and left handed-"  
  
"Yes, but what does it mean?"  
  
"It means you are able to control dragons, and soon you will be able to become ahand witch."  
  
"You will help me," Kryta said but made it sound like a question.  
  
"Of course, just like I helped Salazar, but I will only show my true form when you are alone. Every other time I will be in differant shapes. One time I might be cat, or any other animal, or I might be a piece of jewerly," Merlin said.  
  
"So you will teach me more about yourself?"  
  
"If you want me to."  
  
Kryta put the books back then picked up her books, then carefully picked up Merlin. SHe almost got out of the libary when Harry stopped her.  
  
"Listen, Kryta, I know you don't want to talk to me, but please hear me out," Harry said.  
  
Kryta thought about pushing him aside, but Merlin pressed his claws into her when she began to move.  
  
"I'm sorry for accusing you of being related to Voldemort. I know I was wrong. Please forgive me," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, you don't know how much that hurt when you accused me of that. I can forgive you for it, but I will never forget it."  
  
"I understand," Harry said.  
  
Kryta lefted him and went to her private room. She pute Merlin on her bed. Then in-grossed herself into her charms homework. 


	17. Questions Asked

"Okay explain this," Merlin said.  
  
Kryta had just gotten out of her History of Magic class and was on her way to go to Charms lesson. Merlin was walking along side her making himself look like a ghost. He didn't look like himself but chose a shape of nothing. All it looked like was something silvery floating next to her.  
  
Ever since she started her Ghost studies class she was able to talk to ghost no one else was able to. So people left her alone for that reason.  
  
"Simple. The Goblins are just thick headed," Kryta said, she was not in the mood to dicuss her lessons.  
  
She didn't get a wink of sleep thanks to Merlin, her brother, and homework.  
  
"Kryta, goblins are not thick headed. Just are rather dense," Merlin said.  
  
"What ever," Kryta said as she entered the classroom.  
  
"Ms. Malfoy, I know since you are taking night classes and one of them happens to be Ghost Studies. I would prefer you didn't converse with them at this time," Professor Flickwick said.  
  
"Yes, sir," Kryta said sitting next to her cousin.  
  
Draco looked over at his cousin. He knew there was something going on but she wouldn't tell him a thing. He didn't mind that much thinking that it might be another plan to get revenge on the Potters. He just did as he was told. Kryta, when they got out of Hogwarts, would take her position as Lordess Slytherin, Heir to Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Kryta had told him about what happened when they went to the chamber of secrets. He had teased her alittle about it, but laid off. He knew better than making her mad. Sure she acted happy-go-lucky at Hogwarts, but when she was with her father, and the deatheaters, she did a complete three- sixty.  
  
Kryta looked over at Draco before jerking her head ever so lightly towards the Gryffindor section. Harry was watching with a look of longing and sadness. Draco smirked in his own way making it seem like Kryta had told him a funny joke. No one not even Sherlock Homes, could have found the true reason behind the smirk.  
  
Merlin went around the room watching every student. He came upon a boy that looked utterly depressed. He glanced over at Kryta, who wasn't watching him but was taking extensive notes, over her hearling charm. Without a second thought he reached out towards Harry's head.  
  
Harry gave a small shudder but nothing else.  
  
Merlin was searching Harry's mind to try to understand why he was so depresssed. He shortly found what he was looking for. He re-played what had happened in the Gryddindor common room. His looked back over at Kryta wondering why she didn't tell him the truth.  
  
He lefted Harry's said and went out of the door. He become human, then transfigured himself into the Headmaster. He walked back into the room, and got Kryta out of class. He lead her to an old classroom. There he had changed back into Merlin.  
  
"Merlin! Don't you know you just can't go around and transform into Headmaster Dumbledore? What is going to happen when Professor Flickwick asks him why 'he' got me out of class?" Kryta said, she was angery with Merlin because this could only dely the plan.  
  
"Why did you lie to that boy?" Merlin asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That boy with the lighting bolt scar on his forehead, why did you lie to him?"  
  
"Merlin, couldn't this have waited until later?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, you want to know so you are going to listen to the whole story before I get the to part that involves Harry."  
  
"Fine." 


	18. Sole Reason for Revenge

AN: This chapter is going to tell you why Voldemort hates the potters so much, (my version of it atlest). This chapter is going to be long so bear with me. I made Voldemort some what of a kind person in this at least towards Krytia.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
"Master," said a man around twenty to another man who also looked around twenty, they were both wearing black robes and cloaks.  
  
Though the one called 'master' had the hood down the other had the hood on.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" asked the man with the hood down, his face looked like a snakes transformed to fit a human head.  
  
"A witch, caused us some trouble today-" started the man, Malfoy.  
  
"So why tell me this?"  
  
"We brought her here. Some of the deatheaters would like to kill her, buts since she killed my sister we brought her to you," said the man.  
  
Two men in cloaks with hoods came in dragging a woman that looked around nineteen. Her face was bruised and her robes were torn in places. She had a rail of blood from the cornor or her lips to her chin. Her chestnut brown hair was tangled and hung around her shoulders. Her eyes were open, and the coblot orbs looked at the men who had her in a body bind spell, dragging her.  
  
"Leave her and go," said the man called master.  
  
Three men bowed, kissed the man's hem of the robes, then left.  
  
"You killed one of my followers," said the man making sure she was looking at him.  
  
"And I would kill one again," said the woman.  
  
"I dought that. You are in no postion for killing a Deatheater."  
  
"Take the Body Bind off," demanded the woman.  
  
"I think not."  
  
"Curse you. Take it off."  
  
"Who are you to command me?"  
  
"Krytia Slyth."  
  
"Well, Krytia, I do not bow to any demands."  
  
"Your followers have my wand, so how can I harm anyone."  
  
"True, but right now. Tell me mroe abour yourself. You might even be able to become one of my followers."  
  
"I would kill myself before I ever became one of your followers, Tom Riddle,"  
  
"I am Lord Voldemort. Tom Riddle is dead."  
  
"Then why haven't you let your followers kill me by now. Voldemort would never hesitate before hadning someone over to his followers to be killed."  
  
"Because, you were abel to kill one of my best followers."  
  
"Why should that make any differante?"  
  
"How did you kill her?"  
  
"If I tell you will you take the body bind off?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Song charm."  
  
Voldemort took the body bind off Krytia. She stood up gracefully.  
  
"Join the Deatheaters," said Voldemort.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I am not fit to join, besides I am engaged to a auror."  
  
"You could go far with us. I could make you second in command."  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Krytia didn't answer him but looked away. She had often tried to join him but her father stopped her and engaged to to a auror so she couldn't.  
  
"I take tht as a 'no'."  
  
"Let me go."  
  
Voldemort had walked over to her and held unto her arm so she couldn't get away from him.  
  
"No. You should join my armies."  
  
"This can't be happening, Marcus please, forgive me," thought Krytia.  
  
"Join my ranks."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Oh and what is stopping you?"  
  
"Mar-no one, just myself."  
  
"You mean the auror Marcus Gryff."  
  
Krytia paled.  
  
"Let me guess. Your father bethroted you to him, but you don't love him."  
  
Krytia looked back at him, clearly shocked that he knew this.  
  
"I watch people who could have potental to join my ranks."  
  
"So you watched me...."  
  
"Yes. Even when you went to Hogwarts."  
  
"There is no way I can join the fold until my parents, and bethored are dead."  
  
"Malfoy," Voldemort yelled.  
  
Malfoy walked in.  
  
"Yes, my lord," Malfoy said bowing to him.  
  
"Take five of our best deatheaters and kill Marcus Gryff, and Mr. and Mrs. Slyth," Voldemort commanded.  
  
"And the girl?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"She will join the ranks." Voldemort said.  
  
"What of my sister that she killed?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Marcus, made her preform the charm didn't he Krytia."  
  
"Yes, my lord," Krytia said, she couldn't believe that she was finally a member of the order of the deatheaters.  
  
Her father and mother and forebidden her to talk to anyone who was a member and so to make sure they engaged her to a auror.  
  
"Could you deliever this to the auror?" Krytia asked.  
  
She tossed Malfoy a simple gold ring which he caught.  
  
"Tell him 'it's off', he will get the jest of it."  
  
"Do as she says," said Voldemort.  
  
Malfoy bowed then left.  
  
"Thank you," Krytia said before turning around to leave.  
  
Durning this time Voldemort had released her and sat down in a chair.  
  
"Hold on," said Voldemort as he motioned her to come closer, when she did so, he grabbed her left arm and put the dark mar on it.  
  
Krytia looked at the mark before bowing to him. She left his sight and went for a walk around the grounds of the castle.  
  
"So he has let you into the fold," said a cold male voice behind her.  
  
"So what if he did?" Krytia shot back.  
  
"I can't believe he let a little-" the man started to say.  
  
"Crucio!" yelled Krytia and held out her left hand which held her want, toward the man.  
  
The man fell to the ground screaming in pain. Krytia smirked and then took it off of him.  
  
"I am a little what?" asked Krytia.  
  
"What is going on here?" asked Voldemort he was walking the grounds, until he heard the scream and came over to them.  
  
"She cursed me," said the man getting up from teh ground.  
  
"If he dares insult me again I will kill him," said Krytia.  
  
"Dagon, i would isten to my second in command if I were you," said Voldemort.  
  
"Second in command! Her?" said Dagon.  
  
"So he is as stupid as I thought," muttered Krytia, Voldemort heard her.  
  
Dagon glanced evily at Krytia.  
  
"Come Krytia," said Voldemort, as he left.  
  
Krytia followed Voldemort as he lead her to the libary and he sat down in a chair. His snake, Nagini, slithered over to him. Krytia sat in a chair facing Voldemort.  
  
"So you already know the un-forgivable curses," said Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, my lord, the auror taught me them so I might protect myself from peole like the ones I joined."  
  
Voldemort hissed something to his snake and the snake hissed back.  
  
"Nagini, will follow you around for a few days," Voldemort said to Krytia.  
  
"If that is what you want," Krytia said.  
  
Nagini slithered over to Krytia and put her head in Krytia's lap. Krytia gently stroked Nagaini's head. Voldemort smirked and removed his hood and mask. He face no longer looked like a snke but human. He had black hair tht came down into his turquiose eyes, that went well with his pale skin.  
  
"So the killer of muggles and mudbloods does have a human face," mused Krytia.  
  
Voldemort smirked once again.  
  
"Now, I remember why all the Slytherin hores, threw themselves at your feet."  
  
"How did you know that?'  
  
"you were one year above me in Slytherin. They held me back because they didn't believe I knew what the frist years did. I stayed to myself all the time with books, mostly on the Dark Arts. You dind't start watching me until I became powerful enough to move in with your age group."  
  
"Yes that was correct. To bad I didn't take more time to notice you."  
  
Krytia smirked, "Then why notice me now?"  
  
"Maybe because this time I don't have my nose in a book."  
  
"I also remember one time in our fifth year at Hogwarts, when you lost conrol of the baslick, and it happened to kill Mrytle."  
  
"How did you know I controlled to the baslick?"  
  
"What you failed to relize Voldemort is that I was in the girls bathroom and saw you. I must admitt you had a very good cover up."  
  
"But you didn't tell. Why?"  
  
"Because you were in my house, and then I looked up to you in some way," Krytia said, but thought," and because I used to like you."  
  
"If you had told, I wouldn't think twice before killing you."  
  
"And you Voldemort, failed to realise is that I watched you all these years. I know you killed your father and grandparents, muggles all of them."  
  
"So, you have been watching me."  
  
"Funny. We both have been watching each other," Krytia said still stroking Nagini's head.  
  
Three men stood in the door way. Krytia saw them because her chair was facing the door.  
  
"The auror, Marcus Gryff, wanted to see if it was ture," said Lucios Malfoy pushing a man foreward.  
  
Voldemort placed his mask on his face. It became like a snake's face once more and put on the hood before standing up from the high backed chair.  
  
The man, who was pushed foreward, had blonde hair and blue eyes. His robes were black, and his skin was alittle tan. He was on the tall side.  
  
"Krytia," Marcus said.  
  
"So you found out, and now you saw," Krytia said, before standing up, "Why do you look so surprised Marcus?"  
  
"How could you?" Marcus asked.  
  
Voldemort tunred to Krytia, "Come Krytia, it is time for the others to return to my side."  
  
"Yes, Lord Voldemort," said Krytia, before walking along side Voldemort.  
  
Nagini hissed at Marcus as he tried to stop Krytia.  
  
"Can we keep him alive? I would like to torture him later," muttered Krytia to Voldemort.  
  
"Take him to the dungeons, and leave him there, alive," Voldemort said to the two Deatheaters.  
  
They took Marcus, who was cussing at Krytia.  
  
"And I thought I was bad," Krytia said.  
  
Volemort and Kryta left the libary with Nagini following Krytia. When they reached the dinning hall the house elves had prepared a feast, and it was sitting on the table, Voldemort sat down at the head at the table.  
  
"Nagini, will show you a room were you will change into more suitable robes. Do not forget the mask and the cloak," said Voldemort.  
  
Nagini slithered away with Krytia following. Krytia changed out of her torn robes and into a black one. The robe showed off her fiure perfectly. She then put on the cloak and put her hair in tiny braids. Then she put on the silver mask, hiding her face. Krytia put on the hood of the cloak. Nagini lead Krytia back down to the dinning hall were Voldemort was sitting in teh same chair facing the door. He motion to her to sit next to him on his left hand side.  
  
"Your arm," he said.  
  
Kryita bore her left arm. Voldemort touched the mark and it turned black. Krytia covered her arm when Voldemort removed his hand. His followers showed up minutes later sitting down in thier chairs. After they are Voldemort stood up.  
  
"I had you come here to meet our new second in command," said Voldemort.  
  
"Please don't let it be he bit-" one of the deatheaters, who dragged Krytia to Voldemort, started.  
  
"I think you might want to watch what you say," said Krytia.  
  
"So, it is the bit-" said the same person.  
  
"Crucio," said Voldemort and Krytia together holding out their wands.  
  
The follower that said it fell to the floor screaming. Voldemort released the follower after a short period of time. Krytia held it out for the few more seconds before releasing him.  
  
"I'd be more careful abotu what you say," Krytia said.  
  
The deatheaters stood then sat back down in his chair.  
  
"Return to me later, when I call for you," Voldemort said.  
  
The deatheaters apperated, ecter for Krytia, she stood, and walkd to her room.  
  
Nagini hissed, "Massster why did you chossse her assss your sssecond in command?"  
  
"Becaussse Nagini, ssshe wwill be mine."  
  
"Sssshe ssseemss to like you."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I will return to her ssside.'  
  
"Nagini, let you eyessss be my eyess."  
  
"Yessss, massster," Nagini hissed then slithered away.  
  
Voldemort wen to the dungeons and found Marcus, who was pacing.  
  
"Looks lik you lost," said Voldemort.  
  
Marcus stopped pacing and looked at Voldemort.  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then how did you come here?"  
  
"She killed one of my deatheaters, and some of the others brought her to me."  
  
"She still wouldn't have joined your ranks."  
  
"I let her have her freedom. I kill her parents and you, then she will have the freedom she wants."  
  
"But at the cost of joining you."  
  
"Needless to say she joined. This should please you she refused at first."  
  
Kryta came down the dungeosn but stayed in the shadows and kept silent.  
  
"If you harm her I will kill you," warned Marcus.  
  
"Those are big words Marcus, I dought you will be able to keep them," said Krytia, giving away tht she was down there.  
  
"Krytia, why?" asked Marcus.  
  
Krytia walked over to them, "I never loved you, Marcus. My parents arranged our engagement even thought I had no say in it. I've hated you for the longest time. True I did kiss you and show effections. I did it only because it was my duty. Lord Voldemort has released me from my duty."  
  
"And gave you another duty," Marcus said coldly, having believed that she loved him.  
  
"One I accepted. I didn't accept the other one," said Krytia.  
  
"We should kill him now," Voldemort said.  
  
"Yes. Lord Voldemort. He is only wasting up space," Krytia smirked, she for the first time got to be herself and not what others wanted.  
  
"Shoud I or you?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Either way he dies."  
  
"Fine then I will kill him."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Marcus was backing up away from the trying to find a place to run.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
Marcus fell to the floor screaming. It lasted this way for minutes before Marcus died.  
  
"Thank you. I owe you one."  
  
"Then I will have to think about who you should kill."  
  
"While you think I shall say goodnight," Krytia said before she kissed him on the cheek and went to her room.  
  
Voldemort took off his smake and smiled evily, "She will be mine."  
  
******************************************  
  
"You sent for me?" asked Krytia.  
  
"Yes, I did. Come here," Voldemort commanded.  
  
Lucios Malfoy and Voldemort were sitting in high back chairs in the libary.  
  
"Malfoy wanted to know if you would replace his dead sister," Voldemort said.  
  
"My brother," Krytia said walking over to Lucios, this helped her a lot by accepting to be his sister.  
  
"My sister," Lucios said.  
  
Krytia had killed his sister so this in some way cleared everything between them and helped them both.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," Voldemort said then left.  
  
"Brother, I am going to keep my first and middle name, but I will change my last name."  
  
Lucios nodded, "Lord Voldemort seems to like you."  
  
"Brother, he likes my power."  
  
"We will see," said Lucios than he left.  
  
Krytia went to her room to go back to reading a advance potions book. When she picked up her book she noticed a roll of parchement. She set the book down then picked up the parchment and read it.  
  
"So there will be a ball tonight," Krytia muttered.  
  
She went to her closet and picked out a dark green robe with silver trimmings. She set it on her bed then went to the bathroom. She washed herself then fixed her hair once she dried ti. Her bangs were put in small braids that went back and formed a bun, at the back of her head, the rest of her hair hung loosely abour her shoulders. She applied make-up very skill-fully. Green eye shadow which faded into silver. Her lipstick was a clear color. She didn't put any blush on so she put on her green robe and shoes.  
  
A house elf cam into her room and gave her a box then left. Krytia opened the box and it revealed a diamond necklace with emeralds. She put it on with a matching bracelet, then read the note.  
  
"Thank you, brother."  
  
She quickly put on the silver mask. Nagini came in and hissed something. Krytia smiled and rubbed Nagini's head before heading down to the ball room. Everyone else was there but Krytia entered un-noticed. She went to Voldemort's side like custom.  
  
"Remove the mask," said Voldemort to everyone.  
  
Everyone removed their mask. All the male deatheaters stared openly at Krytia, expect Lucios and Voldemort. Krytia smirked some.  
  
"I see you got my present," Lucios said.  
  
"Yes, brother, I decided to wear it since it matched my robes perfectly," Krytia said.  
  
"Did she just call him brother," whispered some of the deatheaters.  
  
Krytia, Lucios, and Voldemort didn't answer. One of the deatheaters walked over to Krytia.  
  
"May I have the pleasure of a dance?" he asked.  
  
Krytia nodded. The deatheater lead her away from Lucios and Voldemort, then began to dance. She danced with every male deatheater then danced with Voldemort. Soon after the ball ended. Krytia went to her room and changed into her night gown of white silk. Voldemort and Lucios bought her clothing for her to wear, and the Deatheaters brought her clothing from her old house.  
  
One of the most loyal house elves came into the room.  
  
"Mistress?" the house elf asked.  
  
"What is it?" Krytia asked taking off her make-up and jewels. Her hair was already down.  
  
"The master hasnt slept in days. He stays in the libary all night. He needs to get some sleep," said the houself.  
  
"Thank you for telling me," said Krytia as she got up and went to the libary, finding Voldemort sitting in a chair reaind a book.  
  
"You need some sleep," said Krytia, she could remember the first time she saw him, behind his eyes he looked tired, and that was days before.  
  
Voldemort looked up," I am fine."  
  
"Oh really?" Krytia asked walking over to him, taking off his maks, "It doesn't seem that way."  
  
"Why did you come down here? You should be asleep."  
  
"I came because I heard that you aren't sleeping."  
  
Voldemort reached for his mask but Krytia held it out of his reach.  
  
"Give me the mask," Voldemort said.  
  
"Get some sleep then I will give you your mask."  
  
"Why do you care if I get any sleep or not?"  
  
"Beause you are my master and if you pass out from lack of sleep while attacking muggles. THe ministry could get you."  
  
Voldemort reached for his mask again and grabbed Krytia hand instead. She put the mask in her other hand.  
  
"Come on. Just give me my mask," Voldemort said, glad that someone did care enough to try and make him get some sleep.  
  
"Just get some sleep first."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to plan the attacks."  
  
"Then let me do that."  
  
"I prefer to do it."  
  
"Voldemort you need to get some sleep. Promise me you will get some sleep tonight," Krytia said handing him back his mask.  
  
Voldemort took the bas but didn't put it on, "I promise."  
  
"Good," Krytia said bowing to him, and sat in a chair opposite to him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I am going to make sure you go to sleep."  
  
Voldemort went back to work and didn't look at Krytia until the early hours of the morning. He found her asleep. He carefully picked her up and took her to her room. Her purt her on her bed the covered her up. Voldemort bent down and kissed on on the lips, before going to his room.  
  
********************************  
  
"This is a load of sh-" Krytia started before Voldemort walked in.  
  
She was talking to her brother in very loud vioces. Krytia and Lucios stopped talking and bowed to him.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"A family discussion, my lord," Krytia answered.  
  
"About?"  
  
Lucios and Krytia didn't answer for a while.  
  
"Some of the deatheaters are bettering until how much longer until..." started Lucios slowly.  
  
"Until?" Voldemort asked.  
  
Luckly they all had their masks on and hoods on as well.  
  
"Until you and I sleep together," said Krytia blushing badly behind her mask, but she said it like it was nothing.  
  
Voldemort looked at Krytia then to Luicos. Lucios nearly passed out.  
  
"Krytia Gina Malfoy! Why do you always have to be so blunt!" Lucios said.  
  
"It is my gift or curse," said Krytia shrugging.  
  
Volemort was still not saying a thing.  
  
"Oh great, just sock Lord Voldemort," Lucios said, he always liked having the last word.  
  
"No thanks already have," Krytia muttered to him.  
  
"Lucios we need to talk," said Voldemort.  
  
Krytia left muttering something about going to find someone.  
  
********************************  
  
Luciso left to go back to his manor. Krytia came in and sat down with Voldemort for dinner. IT was custom for the second-in-command to stay with Voldemort at his castle.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"Just went to talk to some of the deatheaters."  
  
"Just talked?"  
  
"With a few well chosen curses," admitted Krytia.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"No one can blame me. Your name shoudl not be tarnished with mine."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
*******************************  
  
"Krytia?" asked Lucios as he came into her room. She had promised to come to the manor but she hadn't showed up.  
  
He found her writing something down but her eyes were closed. After a few minutes she looked up.  
  
"Hello, brother," Krytia said.  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Divination."  
  
"What did you predict?"  
  
"I shoud not say. I could be killed."  
  
"I wont tell."  
  
"Fine come over here."  
  
He walked over ot her.  
  
"The Dark One shall fall the night of all-hallows-eve. Death shall not claim him. The child who brought the fall, shall begin him back. The child shall be a parselmouth in Gryffindor. The Lordess of Blood shall bear a heir. The heir of the Dark Lord. The heir will be a parselmouth in Slytherin. THe heir will be ten fold more powerful than the Dear Lord," said Krytia.  
  
"We need to tell Voldemort."  
  
"And my death will be the result."  
  
"He wouldn't kill you."  
  
**********************************  
  
"Who is this Lordess of Blood?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"I do not know my lord," said Lucios.  
  
"Who made this prediction?"  
  
"My sister."  
  
"Why didn't she bring this to me?"  
  
"She thought you would kill her for this."  
  
"She was right to fear, but if I remember correctly I owe her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Back when we went to Hogwarts she knew I was the one who opened the chamber of secrets."  
  
"It wasn't Hagrid?"  
  
"No. The monster was a berslick. Bring Krytia to me."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Minuters later Lucios and Krytia cam in and bowed.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Krytia asked.  
  
"Next time you make a prediction show it to me," Voldemort commanded.  
  
"Yes showed him?" Krytia asked turning to her brother.  
  
"Yes, he did. Now Krytia, who is tihs Lordess of Blood?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"I have contacted my old school. The school I went ot before I went to Hogwarts. Transkull has titles there. If I am correct the title of Lordess of Blood is taken," Krytia said.  
  
"How long should it take them to reply?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"I wrote to them yesturday. Considering I used a special network the answer should be here by now," Krytia said.  
  
A house elf entered the room with a letter cluthced in his hand. He quickly gave Krytia the letter along with a necklace that had a black stone on it. Krytia put the stone of the seal of the letter. The letter opened.  
  
"High Demon, Lordess of Darkness, Lordess of Shadows," said the letter in a voice that they could all hear.  
  
"Skip with the titles," Krytia said.  
  
"Yes Lordess," said the letter.  
  
Voldemort and Lucios watched closely never seeing this type of magic before.  
  
"The High of Highs said that you are the Lordess of Blood," said the letter.  
  
"How can I be? I only recieved-" Krytia started.  
  
"High Demon, Lordess of Darkness, Lordess of Shadows, Lordess of Fire, from the house of Demons. Lordess of Blood, Lordess of Wind, from the house of Vampires. Lordess of Dragons was just given to you from the house of Dragons-" the letter said.  
  
"You don't need to state the titles from the house of wolves," Krytia said.  
  
"Krytia how many titles do you have?" Lucios asked.  
  
"She has fifteen," said the letter, "but that includes her title in your ranks and her being a Malfoy has a title as well."  
  
Voldemort walked over to Krytia.  
  
"So this is the Lord of Dark Lords," said the letter.  
  
"You should show him respect, Dayga," said Krytia.  
  
The letter turned white and it changed into a small boy. He had long hair, it was a purplish color. His clothes were black. His eyes were green, and he had silvery skin.  
  
"So you remembered," said Dayga bowing to her.  
  
Lucios looked at Voldemort who was looking at Krytia.  
  
"Krytia may I talk to this one," Lucios said.  
  
Without answering Dayga grabbed Lucios' hand and raced out of the room.  
  
"Who is Dayga?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"He is the keeper of Demons. When I was at Transkull I was High Demon, he was my messageer," Krytia said.  
  
"I see," Voldemort said.  
  
"It seems you were right, Krytia said, "The deatheaters are going to have fun with this."  
  
"I guess you are right," Voldemort said.  
  
"Well we can have fun with this as well."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She means shocking the Deatheaters," Dayga said, "Oops."  
  
"Dayga!" Krytia said.  
  
Dayga and Lucios both stepped from their hiding spot. They both wore the same expressions-guilty.  
  
"Care to explain?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Yes....Just kiss her already," Dayga said.  
  
Voldemort laughed some. Krytia started to move to Dayga, but Voldemort stopped her. He turned her around to face him. She looked at Voldemort, as he leaned down. He pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Dayga wolf whistled. Lucios just stared at them. After a few minutes they broke the kiss, leaving them both breatheless.  
  
"Guess we had better add another title to your list," Voldemort said.  
  
"I hate titles," Krytia said.  
  
"I guess we better go," Lucios said.  
  
Dayga and Lucios left them alone.  
  
**************************************  
  
The next morning at breakfast Lucios couldn't help, but notice the looks exchanged between Voldemort and Krytia. He smiled and shook his head.  
  
**************************************  
  
At the meeting of the Deatheaters Voldemort brought up the bets.  
  
"I know you all have been making bets on how much longer till I and Krytia, get intament. If I hear anything more on this. The ones doing it will wish they never were born," Voldemort said.  
  
Krytia looked at some of the Deatheaters knowing some would still bet on them. But little did they know Voldemort and Krytia had already done it, and had gotten married the night before.  
  
Voldemort had got the ghost of Salazar to marry them. When they got married it started the prediction she made. She became his wife, but she still had teh job of second in command.  
  
Voldemort went back to the libary were Krytia had gone after the meeting.  
  
"I think they are still going to bet," Krytia said not looking up from her book.  
  
Voldemort sat down next to her, " And if I hear about it they will be dead."  
  
He took off his mask, he knew Krytia liked it when he didn't wear it.  
  
"I prefer you without the mask," Krytia said setting the book off to the side.  
  
Voldemort put a arm around her and pulled her to himself. She leaned up against him.  
  
"So what are we going to do tonight husband," Krytia said.  
  
"I was thinking of-" Voldemort said until a knock at teh door interupted them.  
  
Lucios walked in with a man who coward before him.  
  
"This man said he had some information," Lucios said.  
  
Krytia stood up and walked over to the man.  
  
The man had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He was short.  
  
'What is your name?" Krytia asked.  
  
They had both been sitting facing the fire which ment their backs faced the door. Voldemort put his mask back on.  
  
"P...peter...pettigrew," Peter said.  
  
"Or should we say Wormtail," Voldemort said, standing up facing Wormtail.  
  
Peter or rather Wormtail paled that Voldemort knew that.  
  
Krytia hit him and he fell to his knees.  
  
"As all should be before Lord Voldemort," she was not in a good mood, she had been interrupted from spending time with Voldemort so it made her made.  
  
"Then why are you and he?" Wormtail shot back.  
  
"Because she is my second in command, and my wife, adn he is my brother-in-law," Voldemort said.  
  
"Are we gonig to let him into the fold?" Krytia asked.  
  
"Listen well, Wormtail, when we decide to let you in or not will happen in the near future. Keep your eyes open," Voldemort said.  
  
Lucios lead Wormtail out.  
  
************************************  
  
"She is born," Lucios said to his brother-in-law who was pacing about in the libary.  
  
Voldemort looked up at Lucios. He didn't have his mask o nat this tiem. Lucios lead Voldemort to where Krytia was.  
  
She was in their room, laying on the bed. Sweat soaked her body and by her side was his only child. Voldemort walked over to them and sat down next to her. She looked at them then handed him his daughter. Voldemort looked down and smiled at his child.  
  
"So it seems Draco now has a cousin," Voldemort said.  
  
Draco had been born the day before.  
  
"Yes he has," Lucios said.  
  
***********************************  
  
Months later Krytia and Narcissa were out in Diagon Alley. The children were out with their fathers at a meeting. Krytia and Narcissa talked Voldemort into letting them skip the meeting.  
  
"I am glad to be finnally out of bed," Krytia said.  
  
Voldemort wouldn't let her out of bed since she gace birth.  
  
"Krytia can you blame him? He loves you," Narcissa said looking at some robes in the shop window.  
  
"Are you Krytia Slyth?" asked a man walking up the them.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?" Krytia asked.  
  
The man pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.  
  
"I suggest you come with me," said the man.  
  
The man had measy black hair, blue eyes, and glasses. He was tail and alittle muscular.  
  
"What is this all about?" Narcissa asked.  
  
The man grabbed Krytia's hand and pushed up the selve of her robe to show the dark mark. KRytia hit him back then reached for her wand.  
  
"Expermius!" man yelled.  
  
The curse hit Krytia and she flew back into a brick wall with a sicking crack. Narcissa screamd and rushed over to Krytia's side. Blood covered Krytia's face and hair.  
  
"Krytia!" Narcissa yelled.  
  
With a pop deatheaters filled the streets. The aurors disappeard along with everyone who wasn't a deatheater. Narcissa held Krytia limp hand in her own. Voldemort rushed over and stared down un-believingly at his dead wife. He daughter in his arms was about a year old and could already walk and talk.  
  
"Mommy," Kryta said as she crawled down to her mother. Lucios picked Kryta up and held both Draco and Kryta.  
  
Voldemort picked up Krytia. Narcissa was crying uncontrolably. They all left Diagon Alley.  
  
"Who did this?" Voldemort asked Narcissa once they had barried his wife.  
  
He had not spoken a word to anyone not even his daugther, ever since Krytia died days ago.  
  
"The auror...James Potter," Narcissa said.  
  
****************************************  
  
Please Reivew. 


	19. Tears, Death, and Betrayal

"I can see why your father took revenge out on James Potter, but why are you after Harry?" Merlin asked.  
  
"Because he brought about my father's downfall, and he made it were I didn't know my father until a year ago," Kryta said.  
  
"I see," Merlin said.  
  
"You do not aprove, and I do not care either you do or not."  
  
Merlin didn't say a thing but repeated in his mind what Kryta told him. He knew it pained her to tell the story of her mother and father, but she did anyway. He couldn't help but respect her for that, but half of him wanted to go warn Harry, the other half didn't want to considering what Harry's line did to his line.  
  
"Merlin, I would prefer if you didn't tell anyone about this. I don't want to have to kill my anster," Kryta said to him before walking out of her room to go to her night classes.  
  
*****************  
  
The next morning at breakfast Kryta sat next to Draco as always. It had been two weeks since the letter was sent to Harry informing him of who Kryta really was. Lucky for her, she played her cards just right to switch the situation.  
  
Kryta looked up and noticed her owl Daykin flying down to her with Harry's owl flying down to her as well. She watched them as they flew down together, one black the other white. She opened the letter Daykin had first.  
  
You may have the others fooled but you do not fool me.  
  
That was it she stared at it blankly before folding it up and putting it in her bag. She then opened Hedwig's letter.  
  
Kryta,  
  
Please meet me tonight, usual place.  
  
H.  
  
Kryta looked up over at Harry who was watching her closely, she gave a slight nod to him meaning she would meet him. Harry smiled brightly before turning to Ron who smiled as well. Hermione got up and walked over to her.  
  
"Kryta may I please speak to you?" Hermione asked while ignoring the glares from the other Slytherins.  
  
Kryta got up and led Hermione down to her room in the Slytherin Dorms.  
  
"What do you want Hermione?" Kryta asked sitting on her bed, while Hermione stood by the door.  
  
Hermione was tense and flushed, Kryta's eyes narrowed some at this remembering her letter she was sent with Daykin.  
  
"I know," Hermione said.  
  
"Know what?" Kryta asked.  
  
"About who your father is," Hermione said.  
  
"Of course everyone knows who my father is, Lucios Malfoy."  
  
"No, he is your uncle."  
  
Kryta magiced the door shut and her eyes shown with so much fury it caused Hermione to back up from her.  
  
"Who told you this?"  
  
"...........M......Mer......"  
  
"MERLIN!" Kryta shouted her breathes were coming short because she was so angery.  
  
Hermione tried to get the door to open even with magic.  
  
Kryta laughed coldly," Fool. Only I can open it."  
  
Hermione still tried.  
  
Kryta grabbed Hermione's arms, "You have a choice Hermione, take the mark or die."  
  
"If you kill me, the whole school will know about you."  
  
"Fool, do you think I was raised a fool. I know all about deaths, how to make them seem like accidents. Trust me Hermione, they do happen."  
  
"I will never take the mark."  
  
"So many have said that and so many have. Think of this Hermione. I could let your parents live under the protection of deatheaters. No harm would come to them," Kryta said releasing Hermione, "If you don't take it let us just say.....you would have to find some place to lay them."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Don't believe I would give the order?"  
  
"You can't you have a heart."  
  
"Just watch then," Kryta said walking over to her fireplace. She threw in some powder into the fire, it changed colors to a green color. Voldemort's face appeared there in the flames.  
  
"What is it, Kryta?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Could you please send several deatheaters to the place where Mr. and Mrs. Granger live. Tell them to have a free for all," Kryta said.  
  
"No!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Take the mark or your parents die before your eyes. Knowing that 'you' could have stoped their death but choose not to," Kryta said.  
  
"............fine," Hermione said.  
  
Voldemort walked through the fire appearing before them. Hermione fell to the floor crying uncontrolably.  
  
"Very well," Voldemort said grabbing Hermione's arm.  
  
Hermione screamed as Voldemort put the mark on her arm. Kryta bowed to her father before he left.  
  
"Not so bad Hermione. Welcome to the family," Kryta said helping Hermione up.  
  
"I hate you," Hermione said.  
  
"All in time you will thank me. Father has sent deatheaters to watch over your parents. They will be moved to my father's manor. You will be able to see them on weekends," Kryta said, before muttering a spell to hide the mark.  
  
"Only those who are loyal to Voldemort will be able to see it. No Snape wont see it. He is not loyal and he sight has been removed. Cheer up Hermione," Kryta said, "Oh and don't even think about ratting us out. You will see we can drag you down as well."  
  
Hermione rushed from the room to go to the Gryffindor common room. Kryta just smiled and put back on her mask of innocence.  
  
"All to easy," Kryta thought heading towards History of Magic.  
  
**********************  
  
"Hermione why were you at lessons?" Ron asked sitting down next to Hermione in their common room.  
  
"I....got sick," Hermione lied.  
  
"Then you should go back up to bed," Harry said noticing how pale Hermione was.  
  
"Harry...." Hermione said, before Kryta's warning came to mind.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione said before rushing up to her room.  
  
**********************  
  
"Kryta have you noticed how weird Hermione has been lately?" Harry asked.  
  
"Weird. How so?" Kryta asked.  
  
"She keeps getting sick and everytime she starts to tell me something she stops," Harry said wrapping an arm around Kryta.  
  
"Maybe she likes you," Kryta said, knowing the true reason.  
  
Hermione had to kill some muggle two days ago, on a deatheater plan. Kryta had gone to to make sure Hermione got her first kill. Hermione had been sick ever since that.  
  
"That is not even remotely funny," Harry said.  
  
"Sorry," Kryta said before kissing him.  
  
Harry kisses her back, over joyed that she had finally talked to him and be with him again.  
  
The door opened to Harry's dorm and Hermione stepped in.  
  
"Oh I am sorry," Hermione said and left quickly.  
  
"I had better go talk to Hermione," Kryta said getting up off Harry's bed and walking after Hermione.  
  
Harry just stayed in his room, waiting for her to return.  
  
"Hermione," Kryta said as she opened Hermione's dorm room.  
  
Hermione was on her bed crying alone. Kryta sighed and walked over to her sitting on the bed.  
  
"Hermione, you just have to let it go," Kryta said softly.  
  
"How can I....I mean I.." Hermione sobbed.  
  
"Don't think about it. You did it in self defense," Kryta said, she had always had ways with bending the truth.  
  
"But I ..."  
  
"Hermione, all we do is do things in self defense."  
  
"How can you stand it?"  
  
"I don't think about it. I just live my life and go on with what I do."  
  
Hermione began to understand what it really was to be a deatheater of important rank. Her rank was under the Riddles and Malfoys which was the highest you could go, and got the honor of being marked by Voldemort. He had rarely makred anyone.  
  
If the truth be told. Hermione liked being a deatheater, because they showed her the respect she wanted, but at the cost of joining them. True she had killed once, but it was when a muggle began to attack her. She had to attack back or be killed.  
  
Her parents didn't seem happy with what she did but she felt herself grow more and more attached to the Malfoys and Riddles. They lavished attention on her and welcomed her openly. Draco had even asked her to be his girlfriend which she accepted. Hermione didn't really know why she had accepted but it just felt right.  
  
"Look at me Hermione. Things come and go. You just need to live on," Kryta said, "Now. Get ready today is the day we go home."  
  
*************************  
  
I know Hermione might not have joined but hey someone e-mailed me and said they would like to see Hermione become a deatheater. I don't how much longer this story is going to be. But I hope you all enjoy this. I will try to have the next chapter up today or tomorrow. 


	20. Living with Knowing

"So you are all back in one piece," Voldemort said eyeing Kryta, Draco, and Hermione.  
  
"Yes, father," Kryta said.  
  
"So, I see the one you chose has stopped remembering her accident," Voldemort said noticing the change in Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I have forgotten, because it was in self-defense," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh and another thing. Your parents have taken my mark," Voldemort said.  
  
Hermione looked shocked for a few seconds before she hid it.  
  
"They are wise like you Hermione," Kryta said.  
  
"They have agreed to work with us in our missions against muggles," Voldemort spat out the word muggle like it left a foul taste on his tongue.  
  
"My parents, have made a wise choice in joining the fold," Hermione said.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Hey Herm!" Ron shouted waving to her to join them.  
  
"Ron, how many times have I told you not to call me herm?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't remember," Ron said.  
  
Harry looked as Draco and Kryta walked over as well. Draco slid a arm around Hermione's waist. Kryta smiled noticing this and leaned up against Harry as he put his arm around her. They were at Hogsmeade.  
  
"Harry why don't we go to Honeydukes. I am dieing to get some chocolate frogs," Kryta said.  
  
Harry laughed, "You and your love for chocolate."  
  
Kryta smiled, "Hey chocolate can be fun."  
  
Then she whispered something in Harry's ear which made him blush badly. Kryta laughed. Her laugh was pure in sound and cheerished by all who heard it. Draco and Hermione smiled knowing that was a pure laugh and they would bearly hear it. Ron just laughed as well.  
  
"We'll catch you guys back at the castle," Harry said, while going with Kryta to Honeydukes.  
  
*********************************  
  
"So you look better than before," Ron said noticing Harry's new look.  
  
Harry had his ear pierced.  
  
"What is with the ear ring?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione just shook her head knowing what this ment.  
  
"Kryta thought I would look great with a ear ring. So I went through with it," Harry said blushing alittle when Kryta had told him she found the ear ring he had was a major turn on.  
  
"Let me guess you have another one as well," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know about it?" Harry asked.  
  
"I know Kryta," Hermione said.  
  
"Knowing Kryta I wouldn't want to know where the other is," Ron said.  
  
Harry blushed alittle.  
  
*********************************  
  
"So you got him to wearing the rings of Salazar Slytherin were he will be totally under our control," Draco said, praising his cousin.  
  
"It was all to easy," Kryta said, smirking.  
  
"How did you do it?" Hermione asked.  
  
They were all in Draco's room, talking about the plan, and how much more time do they have.  
  
"Just said that they would be a lot of fun when we made love," Kryta said leaning back against her chair.  
  
"Ew," Draco said.  
  
"You wouldn't really do that with him. Would you?" Hermione asked.  
  
Hermione proved to be an excellant deatheater. Even when no one thought she would even agree to become one. She had everything that she needed to be a deatheater. And it was overlooked that she came from a muggle family.  
  
"Maybe. It would depend on if he took the mark," Kryta said sipping some of the wine she magiced.  
  
"Shrewed aren't you," Draco said.  
  
"One has to be in order to play the Game," Kryta said.  
  
"The Game?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes. It is a game we deatheaters love to play. It involves everything we do. Spying, killing, ect," Draco explained.  
  
"Speaking of playing where is Merlin?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He has left. He didn't like the fact that his heir was a dark witch," Kryta sneered.  
  
A knock at the door stopped them. Snape entered along with men in black cloaks with hoods.  
  
The three deatheaters grabbed their wands from their hiding places but it was not noticed, but the four men standing infront of them.  
  
"You will all be senteced to Azbakan," Snape said.  
  
The men in hoods took a breathe that chilled everyone's heart- Demontors.  
  
Kryta Draco and Hermione shot some curses at them and killed Snape for his betray. They threw on some invisablity charms and sneaked out of the castle. They met up with Harry and Ron on the way who were shocked to have learned about them. On quick thinking by Hermione they cursed them and took them.  
  
********************************  
  
"So Snape betrayed me," Voldemort said, "Next time I see him he will pay."  
  
"We have already killed him," Hermione said.  
  
They were all standing before Voldemort who was stading in a semi- circle of his deatheaters.  
  
"And we have brought you something you will like," Draco said.  
  
They had on thier cloaks and masks on. Draco de-hooded Ron Weasley and pushed him to the ground before Voldemort. He was still knocked out like Harry from the curses.  
  
"The information of Snape's death was the soup, Ron Weasley was the salad, now here is the main course," Kryta said and de-hooded Harry and threw him to the ground.  
  
Voldemort looked at his three deatheaters, and laughed, "You have all served me well. Even though you were in Hogwarts, being chased by the mudblood professors, you were still able to get me what I wanted the most."  
  
"Your word is our spritsure. You wanted Potter you have Potter," Kryta said bowing to her father.  
  
"Now it is time to name the new leader of the deatheaters," Voldemort said.  
  
He took off his mask that he wore at times, and gave it to Kryta. Kryta took off her mask and gave it to Voldemort and put her new mask on. Everyone bowed to her even Voldemort. She took her place in the center of the Deatheaters and Voldemort stood opposite of her, with Draco and Hermione.  
  
Lucios woke both the Gryffindore boys up and they were tied to the ground by magic.  
  
"How could you?" Ron shouted at Hermione.  
  
"Every easly," Hermione said, not gonig to give any more information out about why she joined the deatheaters, it wasn't their place to know what she did.  
  
"Kryta....." Harry said looking at Kryta who stared down at her.  
  
"Finally we will be able to have our revenge on the Potters," Narcissa said.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Father do you thik we should explain to the bafoons?" Kryta asked.  
  
"You are the Dark Lordess now," Voldemort said.  
  
"True, but who better than to learn from the Dark Lord," Kryta said.  
  
"Betrayer!" Ron and Harry shouted at Kryta.  
  
All the deatheaters laughed as Kryta just simply said thank you.  
  
"You should be able to think of better insults than that," Kryta said mockingly.  
  
"Muggle lover," said Ron before he thought better of it.  
  
"You know they are that bad in bed," Kryta said with amusement in her voice, "But they holler to much doing it."  
  
All the deatheaters laughed at her joke. Voldemort just smirked at his daughter.  
  
"Daughter of a bastard," Ron said.  
  
Harry was just to stunned to do anything or say anything.  
  
"How orginal. Did you think of that one all by yourself? Oh wait you are to poor to affod something like that," Draco sneered.  
  
"Now back to the question. Father shall we tell them?" Kryta asked.  
  
"Uncle I believe that if they knew this it would damage any thought of Potter being a saint," Draco said.  
  
"To many people believe that you are the evil, when if they knew they would see the true evil," Hermione said.  
  
"Your points are well taken. You can tell them," Voldemort said.  
  
"Thank you, father. Potter you really shouldn't believe what rubish Dumbledore told you. Everyone thought you and you whore of a mother, and bastard of a father were all in light. If the truth be told he wouldn't be considered so," Kryta said to Harry making sure he looked at her.  
  
"Potter, you father killed my aunt. My father's and mother's sister. My uncle's wife," Draco started.  
  
"And your father killed my friends mother," Hermione said.  
  
"My father would never kill a soul," Harry said, not believing them.  
  
"Fine then let us show you something shall we," Voldemort said.  
  
As soon as the last word left his mouth the image around them showed Diagon Alley the day Krytia died. They saw James Potter, kill Krytia, and Voldemort and Lucios coming up with Draco and Kryta. Harry stared at the scene not believing it but in his heart he knew that it made sense.  
  
Once the image stopped Harry saw Voldemort, Kryta, Lucios, Narcissa, and Draco glaring at him with the upmost hatered.  
  
"Father, I think a fate worse than death is in order," Kryta said evily.  
  
"What do you propose?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Let him live. Live knowing the truth," Kryta said.  
  
***********************************  
  
This I know is OOC. Just work with me here. 


	21. Depression, and Life

Harry walked around the edge of the lake at Hogwarts. He was still in shock about what he had learned about his father. Everyone had told him that James and Lily couldn't hurt a fly and now he knew the truth. He knew the reason why Voldemort hated him so much. He stared down into the lake remembering everything that had happened when he and Ron both came back to Hogwarts.  
  
The Weasleys had hugged and cried. Each glad to see one another safe and away from harm. They had tried to hug Harry but Harry stopped them and told Dumbledore he wished to speak to him. Dumbledore had been suprised when Harry told him that he knew why Voldemort was after him. Dumbledore listened and comformed that Harry was right.  
  
Dumbledore asked how he found out. Harry had told him everything how each of the Riddle and Malfoys looked so hateful. How Kryta was the daughter of Voldemort. Dumbledore just nodded remembering how the girl could look him the face and he was the one who turned away. He had tried to talk to Kryta to find something out about her but she didn't tell him anything that would leave him to believe she was Voldemort's daughter.  
  
He had been even more suprised when he found out that Hermione was working with Voldemort. He had sensed something in the girl but never thought much of it considering she was one of Harry's best friends. He sighed and leaned back in his chair after Harry had told him. He told Harry to leave and he would call him back later that day.  
  
Harry picked up a stone and threw it into the lake. He was depressed for a number of reasons. Kryta had fooled him more than once, and used him. He still loved her which surprised him even more. He had never loved anyone in his life but he loved one of the ones he should hate, or fear.  
  
He heard footsteps coming near him but he didn't pay any attention to it until the person walking to him put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw someone he didn't recognize.  
  
"Hello, Harry," Merlin said.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"My name is Merlin," Merlin said.  
  
"You aren't Merlin Merlin are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am in only Merlin in history."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"To try and help you."  
  
"Why help me?"  
  
"Because my line has turned out to be dark wizards and witches."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked standing up.  
  
"I guess I had better explain. My line or should I say my blood line has gone bad. First Salazar, then Tom, now Kryta."  
  
"You mean Salazar Slytherin is one of you decidents?" Harry asked.  
  
"As much as I wish I could deny it. Yes."  
  
"Why do you want to help me and not your line?"  
  
"One reason because they are not what I would call family. There is some good in Kryta but she had denied that part of herself. She wants to be what her father would like. I assume you understand why."  
  
"Because she wasn't able to know him growing up?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. She wants to please him. Tom he just wants revenge on what the muggles did to him, and he wants to live up to Salazar. Salazar turned to the dark arts, because it was his only way to live. He loved seeing people coware to him."  
  
"How can you help?" Harry asked.  
  
"I can bring Kryta here to the chamber of secrets and make it to where you are the only one that can open it. You must get her to understand the ways of the light. She has lived her life in darkness and pretty soon she will be its slave."  
  
"Do it."  
  
*********************************  
  
"MERLIN YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Kryta shouted in the chamber of secrets.  
  
She was chained to the wall, with Merlin's magic.  
  
"No one can hear you Kryta," Harry said walking towards her.  
  
He held out her wand for her to see that she couldn't escape.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" Kryta sneered.  
  
"I want you Kryta," Harry said.  
  
Kryta laughed so coldly it seemed beyond anything mortal.  
  
"You are a fool," Kryta said still laughing.  
  
"You are the bigger fool," Harry said.  
  
"How dare you," Kryta said struggling agaisnt the chains.  
  
"It is true. You use the dark arts. Don't you know it eats you up?" Harry asked.  
  
"So what. It is better to die feared than die a no-body," Kryta shot back.  
  
*********************************  
  
"So you mean to tell me, Merlin has chained Kryta up in the chamber of secrets," Dumbldore said trying to make sence of what Harry was saying.  
  
"Yes sir," Harry said.  
  
"So you are going to try to turn her to the side fo the light?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Harry I am going to send notices to your professors telling them that you will not be in classes for a while. You will do your work, and turn it in to me. I will have the house elves bring you breakfast, lunch, and dinner to the chamber."  
  
"Thank you professor," Harry said then left to go back down to the chamber of secrets.  
  
"I would like to thank you as well for letting him do that," Merlin said appearing in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"So you are Merlin," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is it true you have the power to bring back the dead?"  
  
"Only those who fight for the side of the light."  
  
"Could you bring back a man who people thought he was bad, but really was good?"  
  
"Yes," Merlin said pointing to behind Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore turned around and saw Snape. He was alive and well.  
  
*****************************  
  
I don't know if Merlin could bring back people, a friend said so and so I brought back Snape. Please I need someone to go over my stories to make sure they seem real. and for gammer checks. I do not have enough time to do this myself. If you feel you could do this please e-mail me at kryta_slytherin@hotmail.com  
  
It would be a great help. 


	22. Once Dead Now Alive

Voldemort paced around the libary. Lucios, Narciss, Draco, and Hermione were sitting all lost in their thoughts. They had just found out that Kryta was missing. No one could guess were she was. It made them all fear and worry about who had captured Kryta or if she was even captured.  
  
Voldemort was worried because she was his only living blood decendant. The line of Salazar would end with him if Kryta was dead. He couldn't bear that thought. Each had their own ideas about what happened but each didn't seem right to them. All the Deatheaters returned and didn't remember a thing were as Kryta didn't return.  
  
"If I find out who has her I will kill them," Voldemort said.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Kryta," Merlin said walking to her.  
  
"I was a fool to believe you would help your kin," Kryta said evily.  
  
"My kin is evil, un-like me," Merlin said.  
  
"Your defintion of evil," Kryta said.  
  
"Kryta, why don't you just try to look past being a dark witch, underneath that you are loving," Harry said appearing behind Merlin.  
  
"Kryta. We love you," Merlin said.  
  
"And if you turely loved me you would accept me how I am and not try to change me," Kryta shot back, "My father loves me for who I am which is more than I can say for you."  
  
"Your father loves your power," Ron said he was standing next to Harry.  
  
Kryta struggled against the chains again to get after Ron, "The only reason you live is because I let it be so, but I wonder, now that my father is back, I wonder how much longer your family will."  
  
Ron punched her in the jaw. Her head jerked to the side then she looked back smirking even though there was a trail of blood flowing from her mouth.  
  
"I will have a lot of fun killing you for that," Kryta said spitting her blood onto his face.  
  
*******************************  
  
Merlin, Harry, and Ron left the Chamber of Secrets and went to the Gryffindor boys dormitory.  
  
"How much longer until she turns?" Ron asked.  
  
"She has my stubborness. So I am guessing she will be down there a long time," Merlin said.  
  
"What if we bring back her mother and make her mother good. Do you think that will work?" Harry asked.  
  
Merlin smirked, "I like the way you are thinking."  
  
******************************  
  
Kryta looked up hearing someone enter the inner chamber. When she did so she paled till her skin was a pasty white. Her eyes were big.  
  
A woman around the age of thirty stood before her. Her chestnut hair fell down to the small of her back. Her bangs covered some of her face. Her loving cablot eyes looked at Kryta with love. Her skin was pale but not as pale as Kryta's.  
  
"Who are you?" Kryta asked, her voice was shaky.  
  
"Kryta, don't you even recognize your own mother?" Krytia asked.  
  
"My mother is dead," Kryta said.  
  
"Merlin brought me back."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Kryta, I love you," Krytia said walking up to her daughter seeing for older for the first time in human flesh.  
  
She had watched over her daughter sense she died at the hand of James Potter.  
  
"Mother?" Kryta asked.  
  
Krytia broke down crying she hugged her daughter tightly to her. The chains that bound Kryta released her and they fell to the floor crying. Krytia because she finally heard her daughter call her mother, and was able to hold her. Kryta because for the first time in her life she was actually able to say she knew her mother.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Kryta said crying.  
  
"It's okay, my daughter. We are together again, I promise nothing bad will happen to you," Krytia said soothing her daughter.  
  
**************************  
  
Okay I know this doesn't seem like it will happen but I didn't know what to write about. 


	23. Rings of Binding

A Big thanks to my two dedicated reviewers, *claps* ksha2222 a Goddess on her knees, *claps and Evil*Fairy. Thank you again you two. this chapter goes out to them for keeping me writing this story when I was about to give up.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
"Let's give them some more time. I think they wouldn't like to be interrupted," Merlin whispered to Harry and Ron.  
  
They were in the shadows watching them. They left and went up to Merlin's chambers.  
  
"I think she is only playing with us," Ron said, not believe what he saw down in the chamber.  
  
"I don't believe that," Harry said, "Did you see the look in her eyes?"  
  
"I agree with Harry. I sensed something change in Kryta when we were down there, and the look in her eyes couldn't be brought there by fakeness. That was a real look. I never seen her look more real in all her life," Merlin said.  
  
"You are right Merlin. I have changed," Kryta said.  
  
Krytia and Kryta were standing in the door way of his chambers. Kryta had changed a lot sense they saw her in the chamber. Her eyes were shining from tears. She didn't look as pale as she was. But what shocked them the most was the air that changed around her. It couldn't be decribed.  
  
"Thank you Merlin," Krytia said.  
  
"It is us who should thank you," Merlin said.  
  
"Now if we could stop saying thank you to one another, I believe it is time about how we are going to deal with Father," Kryta said.  
  
"You father......will kill us for changing," Krytia said, knowing her husband all to well.  
  
"Unless," Merlin said.  
  
"Merlin don't even think it. He is far to lost in the dark arts," Kryta said, knowing all to well what Merlin was thinking.  
  
"It worked on you," Ron pointed out.  
  
"Yes. But I didn't completely give myself over to the dark arts," Kryta snapped back, "Sorry."  
  
Harry put his arm around Kryta and pulled her to him. Krytia smiled at Harry.  
  
"I am sorry for what my father did," Harry said.  
  
"No need. I am glad in some way, that he did that. I would have been just as evil as my husband if your father didn't kill me," Krytia said.  
  
*****************************  
  
Voldemort cursed as he felt pain hit him. He glanced at his left hand ring finger, and saw his wedding ring appear on it. It was a simple silver band that Krytia had given to him on their wedding. He stared at it remembering the magic that went with it.  
  
"If the ring is back, that means...." Voldemort said.  
  
Lucios, Draco, Narcissa, and Hermione raced into the room having heard Voldemort cuss.  
  
"My lord is there something wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
Voldemort held up his left hand revealing the simple silver band.  
  
"Oh my god," Narcissa said.  
  
Draco and Hermione watched as the adults stared at the simple ring.  
  
"It is just a ring," Draco said.  
  
Lucios hit his son hard across the face, "You stupid boy. Don't you get it. The ring dissappeared the second Krytia died. Now it is back..."  
  
"That means," Hermione started.  
  
"She's alive," Voldemort finished.  
  
******************************  
  
Everyone was laughing. The teachers were in Merlin's chambers. Snape had forgiven Kryta but was still weary of her. Krytia and Kryta were telling stories of Voldermot and making fun of his name. Kryta had just told them a story of Volde-locks and the Three Aurors.  
  
Merlin hadn't actually tried to stop them, but he could see this helped Krytia and Kryta to forget what they had done in the past and live to make a new life.  
  
"Oh no," Krytia said just catching sight for the first time her silver fing with a emerald in it.  
  
"Oh shite!" Kryta cussed noticing it as well.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"The ring is back," Kryta said.  
  
Krytia and Kryta immditaly started to try to curse adn hex the ring but nothing would work.  
  
"I bet dad has already noticed it," Kryta said slumping to the ground.  
  
"Great now we have to go back to acting," Krytia said.  
  
"What?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"This ring I have on. Binds Voldemort and I. He gave this to me when we were married. He has one like it but it is a simple silver ring. It tells us when one has died, or in pain," Krytia explained.  
  
Merlin shocked everyone but letting loose a string of obsinties.  
  
"And I thought you were bad, Kryta," Snape said, having heard on a few occasions Kryta's foul mouth.  
  
"Where did you think I got it from," Kryta snapped.  
  
"Your father," Snape said.  
  
"Try Merlin," Kryta said.  
  
"Well, you did inheirit my foul mouth, power, and other things," Merlin said, looking alittle sheepish.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" McGonagall asked.  
  
Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Kryta, Krytia, Ron, and Harry were in Merlin's chamber.  
  
"She's my heir," Merlin said.  
  
*****************************  
  
I am still looking for someone to go over my stories. Please it would be a big help. 


	24. Truth, Masks, and Lies

"Merlin could you be any more blunt?" Kryta asked.  
  
"Possibly should I try?" Merlin teased her.  
  
"Kryta, remember where you get your temper from," Krytia told her daughter.  
  
"Yes, mother, but this isn't a temper this is-" Kryta started.  
  
"Kryta," Krytia warned her daughter.  
  
Kryta caught a twinkle in Krytia's eye and steped down from backtalking Merlin.  
  
"Good, now about how we are going to fool your fathre," Krytia said.  
  
Most of everyone had left Merlin's chambers. Merlin, Kryta, Krytia and Snape were the only ones left.  
  
"We will have to make it convincing," Snape said.  
  
Krytia looked over at Snape who was looking at her. They stayed looking at each other for some amount of time.  
  
"I thought we were supposed to plan, not stare at each other," Kryta said, a smile played on her face.  
  
"Kryta," Krytia said blushing looked at Kryta.  
  
Merlin and Kryta laughed.  
  
"Why don't Merlin and I plan this and you two talk," Kryta said.  
  
Merlin, before Snape and Krytia could reply, grabbed Kryta and they left his chambers.  
  
"Man that was weird. Your mother flirting with your potions teacher," Kryta said shuddering.  
  
"At least it is better than a dark lord," Merlin said.  
  
They laughed then went to the chamber of secrets to talk about their plan.  
  
*************************  
  
"So we are going to let them beat us up then we are going to exchange curses while running out of Hogwarts," Krytia said.  
  
"Yes, Snape you are going to be playing along with us," Kryta said.  
  
"What?" Snape asked.  
  
"Well we need someone we can trust to make sure our information will get to Dumbledore. Dad will be so pleased mum is back he wont notice that some information slips," Kryta said.  
  
"Fine," Snape said.  
  
"Okay Merlin," Kryta said and tensed up.  
  
Merlin shot three beams of magic at them. Each turned bloodied and bruised.  
  
"Ow," Kryta said, "Good thing you made this real."  
  
Krytia winced as she felt her lip. She withdrew her hand and it revealed blood, "This is not exactly what I had in mind."  
  
"Dad's here," Kryta said looking out the window.  
  
"How can you tell?" Snape asked.  
  
"I can feel him," Kryta said, "Ready?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, as did some of the other teachers.  
  
Kryta, Krytia, and Snape ran out the doors of Hogwarts making it as believable as possible sending curses over their backs running to the Forbidden Forest where Voldemort was watching. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Merlin were right after them dodging their curses and sending some of their own.  
  
Lucios, Narcissa, Draco and Voldemort stepped out of the Forbidden Forest and began to send curses to the ones following Kryta, Krytia and Snape. Soon then were in the Forest and ran to the edge of the bondary and apperated to Snake's Slair.  
  
Voldemort lead his wife off to his chambers to they could talk in private.  
  
Lucios, Narcissa and Draco were asking question after question about where she was and what she did. Snape finally managed to get them to stopp.  
  
"Traitor," Lucios said and went to attack Snape.  
  
"Uncle. If it wasn't for Snape I would still be at Hogwarts, getting beaten up, " Kryta said.  
  
Only then did the Malfoys notice the blood and bruises on Kryta.  
  
She played her part again. Only this time it was to make them believe she was still working for them.  
  
"Kryta, we had better get some herbs fot that," Narcissa said leading Kryta down to the green house to get some herbs to put on the bruises.  
  
"You saved my niece?" Lucios asked Snape clearly not believing this.  
  
"I did," Snape said.  
  
"Professor, you had better make a potion for I see you are just as bruised and bloodied as Kryta," Draco said noticing how Snape looked.  
  
Snape nodded and went to the dungeon to make his potion.  
  
"I don't like this Draco," Lucios said.  
  
"Nither to I father," Draco said.  
  
*******************************  
  
Okay I am running low on ideas. bear with me. I hope to have another chapter up in a few days. 


	25. Kryta's secret revealed

Voldemort didn't let Krytia out of his sight for more than a few seconds. He feared that she would just be a dream. One which he never wanted to end. Krytia played her part very well. Voldemort didn't expect a thing of betrayal from his beloved and daughter.  
  
Kryta and Krytia gave Snape information on everything they could without them being accused of being the traitor. Snape had taken the role of teaching Kryta, just so she could give him information.  
  
"Is this that boring?" Snape asked.  
  
Kryta jerked awake. Snape had caught her sleeping in her 'class'. She mumbled something that he didn't catch.  
  
"What?" Snape asked.  
  
"Go fuck yourself," Kryta said alittle louder.  
  
Snape glared at Kryta until Voldemort came in with Krytia.  
  
"So how is her studies comming along?" Krytia asked.  
  
"She refuses to pay attention," Snape said.  
  
"Is this true," Voldemort turned to his daughter.  
  
"I can already do this father, even without the use of my wand," Kryta said boredly.  
  
"Without your wand?" everyone said at once.  
  
Kryta looked at a book on the far side of the room.  
  
"Accio book," Kryta said and threw her hand towards the book.  
  
The book flew to her hand faster than most can do with a wand.  
  
"How much more of this do you know?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"I can do the unforgivable curses without a wand," Kryta said, still looking bored.  
  
"Snape I think she doesn't need to know any more," Krytia said clearly impressed with her daughter, "Why didn't you tell me you could do this?"  
  
"You never asked," Kryta said getting up going to her room.  
  
*************************  
  
"What is taking so long?" Harry asked.  
  
He was pacing in the Gryffindor Common Room. Merlin had told him to wait there until Snape had left.  
  
"Do you know how many times those stairs love to move around?" Merlin asked stepping into the Common Room.  
  
Harry turned to Merlin, "What's the news?"  
  
"News? What news?" Merlin asked.  
  
"God you are so-" Harry started.  
  
"Harry, you need to learn to take jokes," Merlin said.  
  
"How can I when it concerns Kryta?"  
  
"Voldemort has discovered Kryta's ablitlity to do magic without the use of a wand. Now he will be watching her closely. He hasn't let her out of Draco's, and Narcissa's sight."  
  
"This could be bad."  
  
"That isn't the half of it. Voldemort is now coming to try to attack Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh shite!!!!"  
  
"Oh shite indeed."  
  
"How much longer until they get here?"  
  
"They haven't left their castle yet. But I fear the attack will come all to soon."  
  
"What's the matter Merlin?"  
  
"I will have to leave before the attack begins."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If Voldemort found out that I was here, it could be all the more dangerous for Kryta."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"In my line. There are two sides. My first decindant, Salazar turned evil, then Tom turned evil, Kryta as you know is good. My true heir will be much like me. Kryta is my true heir. Voldemort would figure out that she isn't the one he thought she was."  
  
"I still don't get it."  
  
"You will in time," Merlin said leaving Harry in the common room.  
  
************************** 


	26. Plans

"What do you mean you want me to lead the attack against Hogwarts?" Kryta shouted at her father.  
  
Voldemort looked at his daughter shocked that she had shouted at him, but the shock didn't reach his face.  
  
"Kryta, how dare you talk to your father like that," Krytia said.  
  
"Well, mother, how would you like it if your father sent you out with a bunch of stupid oafs to a place where they all went?" Kryta said.  
  
"She does have a point, husband," Krytia said to Voldemort.  
  
"Then what do you suggest we do?" Voldemort asked Krytia in a tone that showed he really didn't want to know what she had in mind.  
  
"I suggest we all go to Hogwarts. All the Deatheaters. Everyone! And show them how powerful we are together because we are united with your power, my husband," Krytia said.  
  
They were all sitting in the libary planing an attack against Hogwarts. Krytia looked at her husband she knew by his tone that she might have pushed it alittle to far. Kryta looked at her mother before looking at her father.  
  
"It seems, you do not agree with me Krytia," Voldemort said, quietly but deadly.  
  
"I am concerned about our daughter's life," Krytia said defending what she did.  
  
"Leave us," Voldemort commanded Krytia.  
  
Krytia bowed and left.  
  
"You dissapoint me Kryta," Voldemort said.  
  
"Because I value my life?" Kryta asked.  
  
"You were willing to die for my cause, now you object to it," Voldemort said.  
  
"Please father. I kill more than all your other deatheaters. I just want to get to know my mother. You never talked about her. And know I have my mother back and all you can say is 'I object to the cause'. Father I have shown you my loyality all my life," Kryta said.  
  
"True you have, but I wonder. How loyal are you when you give information to Snape to give to Dumbledore?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about," Kryta said, looking at him straight in the eye lieing to him.  
  
"Do not lie to me Kryta," Voldemort said.  
  
"Father, do you believe I would betray you?" Kryta asked.  
  
"I do not know anymore," Voldemort said.  
  
"Father please give me the person that makes these accusations against me," Kryta said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I would like to know how many times this person has betrayied you and know at the false accusation by this one I am being blamed."  
  
"Fine then, Wormtail."  
  
"WORMTAIL!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That-"  
  
"Kryta."  
  
"Father give him to me."  
  
"What will you do to him?"  
  
"Give him a fate worse than death."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By giving him over to the Ministry of Magic. Azbakan would be a wonderful place to go now that they have orders to kill all those who have the dark mark," Kryta said.  
  
"It seems you are the same daughter I have trained all these years," Voldemort said.  
  
"I am my father's daughter," Kryta said before leaving.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Potter, Dumbledore wants to see you in his office," Snape said halfway through the lesson.  
  
Harry put away his potion and got his books and such gathered up and left for Dumbledore's office. He muttered the password and the pathway cleared.  
  
"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore said as Harry entered.  
  
"You wanted to see me Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. Merlin informed me today that Voldemort is going to be attacking Hogwarts soon. We don't know the day but we do know it will be soon. Things have become so close to shattering Kryta and Krytia can't tell Professor Snape a thing without being caught."  
  
"Then how do we know...."  
  
"Merlin's and Kryta's link because their marks are able to talk to each other. Merlin sees what Kryta sees at times. Their link isn't strong enough for them to be able to do this for more than a few seconds. But they have been able to devise a plan to get rid of Voldemort once and for all."  
  
"How do they propose to do that?"  
  
"With dragons," Merlin said entering Dumbledore's office, "Our marks, or should I say, my crest, allows us to control Dragons. Kryta and I are going to stage an attack against each other then the Dragons will come forth, we are going to make it seem like Kryta isn't able to control them, and the Dragons will be attacking the Deatheaters. Once all the Death eaters are dead, we are going to move in for Voldemort," Merlin said.  
  
He had to hand it to Kryta about coming up with plans for everything even if something went wrong they had a plan to make it work. They had gone over hundreds of plans to help them. Each was just as detailed to the first.  
  
Kryta knew what she was doing and when she was going to do it. Foruntally her father didn't plan through as carefully as his daughter.  
  
Krytia hadn't seen the plans because surprise would be in order to catch the Death eaters off guard, long enough for Merlin and Kryta to curse them.  
  
"It seems like you and Kryta have everything planned," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Yes, we do," Merlin said, walking out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
Dumbledore stayed silent, while they both left just after one another.  
  
"How many lives will be lost this time?" Dumbledore thought. 


	27. New Love and Hidden Meanings

Kryta watched as a ghostly figure of Merlin paced in her room. She had spelled the doors shut and no one could get in without her permission and couldn't hear her.  
  
"So you mean to say, Voldemort has changed his plan," Merlin said.  
  
"Yes. He hasn't let me know yet. He still distrust me because of that idiot Wormtail," Kryta said.  
  
"Sounds like you do not like this Wormtail."  
  
"He betrayied Harry. Got Sirius put in Azbakan. Revived my father, and now made my life a living hell."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Merlin!"  
  
"Sorry. So how are you going to deal with Wormtail?"  
  
"I don't know. There are so many things I want to do to him but most of them I could only do once."  
  
Merlin chuckled, "You defintly have some of your father in you."  
  
"Don't say that," Kryta pleaded.  
  
Merlin laughed knowing how much Kryta vauled her father. Kryta started to laugh seeing how much of like a child she just acted.  
  
***************************  
  
Voldemort paced in his and Krytia's room. Krytia was laying on the bed asleep while he paced thinking of how he was going to deal with Kryta's rejection to lead the attack. He knew he had given her control of his followers, and made her the Dark Lordess, but he was still in charge.  
  
Krytia woke and stayed still in their bed. She watched her husband pace and pace for some time. She felt sorry for him. He had expected something great from their daughter but instead she had turned it down for nothing, but her on heart. She smiled thinking of how Kryta had handled Voldemort.  
  
"Kryta my daughter, you are truely a wonder," Krytia thought before getting up and approaching Voldemort.  
  
"What troubles you?" Krytia asked.  
  
"Kryta. All her life she has asked for a task such as leading the attacks on Hogwarts, and I finally think she is ready and she doesn't even accept," Voldemort said, not even facing his wife.  
  
"Maybe she thinks she is not ready," Krytia said.  
  
"She knows she is ready and that is what troubles me so."  
  
"How do you know when she is ready for such a task?"  
  
"Her power is greater than mine if she only trys to use it."  
  
"Maybe she doesn't want the followers to loose their fear of you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She knows if the followers fear her others will as well, thus turning their fear from Lord Voldemort to Lordess Demon," Krytia said.  
  
"No wonder I married you," Voldemort said wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
Krytia smiled, "I would hope you married me because you love me."  
  
"That is one of the reasons."  
  
"Just let her be. Who knows she might have something up her sleeve. Come back to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."  
  
**************************  
  
At breakfast, Kryta sat by herself. She didn't feel like joining her family that morning because her mother had sent her an owl saying that she needed to think of something to make her father have more trust in her. She sat by the window of the libary looking out of it.  
  
The land was full of life even though it seemed more fit to look like a swamp. The grass was green and crisp. The air was sweet to smell from the gradens. Kryta had her on garden that held special herbs and flowers for certian potions and remedies.  
  
She had a quill and parchment in her hand and she looked at the parchment to go back to planning an attack on some Muggles. Unlike the attacks from before on Muggles she wouldn't take her time to kill them she would not play with them like so many others did.  
  
After a few hours she had it planned down to the detail about the attack. She would make herself older with a potion and enter the bar where the caretaker of the orphange her father grew up in went. He would be drunk so the plan would work. She would flirt with this man then lead him to the alley. Where Lucios Malfoy would be. He would be there only in a case of the Ministry showed up. She would put the 'impero' curse on him and make him go back into the bar and splash beer all over himself.  
  
He would then go to the chruch and throw himself off the stepal. She would then take him off the impero so he could know who did this and feel the pain of falling down and dieing without the feeling of floating on the clouds.  
  
She heard the door open and saw her father walking in. He had taken his mask off with the help of a potion she brewd. The mask had lodged itself onto his face ever since he had tried to kill Harry the first time. His raven hair was geled back so it would be out of his face. It came down into his eyes if he hadn't geled it back. His skin was paler than a winter moon. His turquiose eyes showed nothing in them, as he walked toward her.  
  
She stood up and bowed her head to show him respect. He waved her aside menaing that she could stand upright.  
  
"Your mother has told me that you have a plan that I would like to hear," Voldemort said, with some emotion in his voice.  
  
True he didn't really trust his daughter any more but he still loved her. Even though he wouldn't tell her or show it to her. He did praise her a lot but he never gave her what she wanted most of all. He had pushed her so much in life she was almost beyond all hope of ever being loved by her father.  
  
"Yes, my lord, I have," Kryta said not calling him father.  
  
Voldemort noticed this and was sad but he would never admit it. He loved it when she called him father and ment it. Now all she did was call him, 'my lord'. 'I should have never been so hard on her,' Voldemort thought, 'But then again how could she be the next Dark Lordess without my actions.'  
  
"Tell me then, Kryta," Voldemort said.  
  
Kryta handed him the piece of parchement. He looked over it before handing it back to Kryta. A smirk was present on his lips. Kryta saw this and knew he was pleased to see she had come up with something almost as great as taking Hogwarts, if not more.  
  
"You have done well, daughter," he said.  
  
"Thank you, my-"  
  
"Kryta. I do not wish you to call me 'my lord'."  
  
"Then what shall I call you?"  
  
"How about 'father'?"  
  
"Lord Voldemort. I do not know you much as my father. Perhaps in time I shall call you that but until that day I will call you 'my lord'," Kryta said then left in a hurry.  
  
Voldemort watched her go. Krytia stood in the door way and watched everything. She was hurt and pleased with her daughter at the same time. She couldn't help but admit she didn't love Voldemort any more.  
  
True he could be so sweet at times when they were alone, but with his daughter he didn't know what to do anymore. He had finally seen that Kryta was only a child still. She wasn't able yet to be a leader such as what he wanted.  
  
But little did he know that she was more of a leader than he ever knew. She had found some of the Deatheaters that wanted out of the 'ring'. She had watched over them and they called her Lordess. Instead of Demon like the others called her. She was planning attacks that went wrong with every turn. In the end she would attack Hogwarts.  
  
There she would betray her father in what he would think would be his greatest hour. She would turn on him as Krytia would. Most of the Followers would turn and begin to help the Ministry.  
  
Krytia left Voldemort in the libary and went out to her daughter's room. She saw Kryta planning her greatest plan. The plan of Betray is the name they gave it. Kryta looked up and saw her mother. They said nothing because nothing needed to be said about what she was doing, and how she was acting.  
  
Krytia nearly broke because she knew the toll it was taking on Kryta. She was betraying her father for the one she loved. Krytia was going through the same thing but it was differant. She was slowly begining not to love Voldemort as much as she thought. Her love turned to someone else. Someone she trusted completely. Someone who she knew loved Kryta with all his heart and treated her like his own child.  
  
****************************  
  
If I get more than let's say 30 reviews I will post the next chapter. 


	28. When Things Go Wrong

Well I have 29 reviews but I think the ones that did review want this chapter up. Thank you :  
  
SuNnY GuRL- Thank you so much for saying my fic is 'Amazing, amazing, AMAZING!'  
  
DaEvilBunny - soon to be 'Jo-Jo The Paranoid Cat- Sorry DaEvilBunny you wont find out in this chapter but I promise you will find out soon.  
  
kasha2222 a Goddess on her knees- She's back again reviewing. Thank you so much for reviewing a lot.  
  
Gaz Destiny- Thank you for reviewing even though you hate it. That makes me keep writing.  
  
Chapter dedicated to- kasha2222 a Goddess on her knees  
  
A.N. (author's note) If you keep reviewing you get chapters dedicated to you. The next one could be anyone one of the four up there. Please keep the reviews comeing.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Snape paced in his room. He was at Voldemort's castle. He had been there with them ever since they had come back four weeks ago. He had just been told that Kryta and Lucios were out attacking a muggle for Voldemort.  
  
He didn't really aprove of Kryta doing this because it would look bad when the whole thing was over. When the Ministry would have Voldemort they would pass charges upon anyone who used the Un-Forgiveable Curses. Kryta was going to be using one of the three, but she knew them all and could preform them in her sleep.  
  
The doors of his chambers brust open. Kryta walked in looking worse to wear. Her hair was messed up and she had cuts and bruises all over her arms and face. Snape quickly shut the doors and passed her a potion which would heal the cuts and bruises.  
  
"What happened?" Snape asked as she sat down on a chair infront of the fire.  
  
Snape sat in a chair not to far off from her.  
  
"That damn muggle!" Kryta spat.  
  
"What did he do?" Snape asked carefully.  
  
"Snape look at me. What looks like happened to me?"  
  
"It looks like he beat you nearly to death."  
  
"Try this one. He tried to rape me. Lucious was off filling his face full of beer, he didn't help at all. I didn't have my wand because he was the one who was supposed to curse that muggle," Kryta said looking ready to curse the next person who dared mess with her.  
  
Without looking at the potions she downed it all in one gulp. She quickly felt the affects take place. Within a few seconds every bruise and cut vanished.  
  
"Does Lord Voldemort know of this?" Snape asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know. After I beat the muggle into passing out I apperated here," Kryta said.  
  
The door opened and Voldemort walked inside alittle faster than his normal pace. He quickly looked over Kryta, before turning to Snape.  
  
"You have done well Snape," Voldemort said and motioned for Kryta to follow him.  
  
Kryta got up and followed Voldemort out of Snape's chambers. Snape took the time to shut the doors before apperating to the place where he would find the muggle that had tried to rape Kryta. He found him still laying out on the ground. Looking around just for a second he muttered one of the Un-forgiveable curses.  
  
The man's breath stopped and he just layed there in a pool of his own blood. His body was limp and he reaked of alchol.  
  
Snape didn't wait around for someone to come back there and find him and the dead person. He apperated back to his chambers and sat down in a chair looking into the fire.  
  
***********************************  
  
"So you are telling me my brother left you alone with that muggle?" Krytia asked.  
  
Kryta had gone to her mother after her father and her talked about a plan to attack a muggle town.  
  
"Yes. He was in the bar drinking. I didn't bring my wand with me because he was supposed to do everything. I was just supposed to lure the muggle out," Kryta said sitting in a chiar opposite of her mother.  
  
"When I get my hands on your uncle I'll-" Krytia started.  
  
"You'll what?" Voldemort asked walking into his wife's private chambers.  
  
"Hurt him deeply," Krytia said.  
  
"Why would you want to hurt your brother?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Let's say he left Kryta defenseless against that muggle," Krytia said.  
  
"She had her wand," Voldemort said.  
  
"No I didn't," Kryta said.  
  
Voldemort's eyes narrowed upon hearing that. Lucios had told him Kryta had her wand with her when they went to attack and told him to have fun in the bar while she took care of the muggle. Krytia pulled out Kryta's wand.  
  
"Where is Lucios now?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"At his manor getting Draco's wedding planed," Krytia said.  
  
Voldemort nodded and left the two.  
  
**********************************  
  
Kryta stayed up later than usually the night after the attack. She sat at her window wondering how Hogwarts was fairing this dark days. She had not spoken, seen, or written Harry since she had gotten to her father's castle. It was just to dangerous. Voldemort watched every owl that was leaving his castle. And the Deatheaters were always watching out for letters with owls with the seal on it.  
  
"Harry, please be careful," Kryta thought.  
  
**********************************  
  
Harry looked out his window at Hogwarts. He had been restless that night, not knowing the reason why but he could feel that something was wrong with Kryta. He watched the darkness of the sky. The moon was covered by the clouds so it shaded the land of Hogwarts.  
  
"Kryta, please come back," Harry whispered to the clouded moon.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Okay lets try to make it 35 reviews. I hope I can get that many. Thank you everyone who wrote. Please don't kill me because I didn't tell you who Krytia loves. You will just have to wait till the end of the story. 


	29. Let it Begin

Saturnian Blonde- Thank you for reviewing. This chapter goes out to you.  
  
Itzcassie ()- Thank you but please no more gaping.  
  
Evil*Fairy- What is your suspsion on who Krytia loves? This chapter also goes out to you.  
  
ksha2222 a Goddess on her knees- Yes dedicated to you. Thanks I try to be nice, but most of the time it just never works. That would be cool now I just have to go back and review some more on your stories. I will stop demanding reviews. honest. *fingers are crossed*  
  
Dedicated to- Saturnian Blonde and Evil*Fairy.  
  
I fear there might only be one more chapter after this.  
  
******************************************  
  
"So you have said yes," Krytia said to Kryta.  
  
She Kryta and Snape were in Kryta's private chambers. Draco was there along with Hermione and Narcissa. Lucius wasn't because he was dead. When Voldemort knew the truth he had killed Lucius and the rest of the Malfoys lived in Voldemort's castle.  
  
"If I didn't accept he would find some way to make me or loose his trust in me. I can not let that happen," Kryta said leaning into the back of the chair in which she sat.  
  
He accepting the mission strainder her heavyly. She now faced a war inside her. He respect for her father and her love for Harry prosed a difficult task for her. The line of betraying was very fine. On either side was death snipping at the heels of that who walked it.  
  
Snape knew such a risk she was taking. He knew the price all too well. He had lost family, friends, and trust.  
  
Voldemort cam in. He still wore the mask when she was around everyone but when he was along with Krytia he took it off. He looked at Krytia then Kryta.  
  
"Leave us," He commanded the Malfoys and Snape.  
  
Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Malfoy, got up and left shutting the doors behind them.  
  
"I am pleased you have accepted Kryta," Voldemort said.  
  
"I live to serve," Kryta said, no emotion was in her voice.  
  
"I have something I need to do. I shall see you both at dinner," Krytia said leaving.  
  
"Kryta," Voldemort said.  
  
"Yes, my lord," Kryta said.  
  
"Why will you not call me father?"  
  
"Because I do not know you. I would sooner call Snape father than you, Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Snape?"  
  
"Yes. He has known me since birth and knew me before I went to Hogwarts."  
  
"I see. If you think Sape is more your father than call him such!"  
  
Kryta stared at Voldemort. Voldemort showed little emotion but one shown-betrayal. Kryta looked down at her lap. She loved her father, but at the same time she hated him.  
  
Voldemort watched his daughter. She never knew how much he needed her to recognize him as her father. True she had called him father before, but at that time she had to. Now she didn't.  
  
"Is that what you want?" Kryta asked.  
  
"What I want is for you to have a father," Voldemort said.  
  
Kryta nearly broke down and cried. Those words were enough to understand her father more than anyone but her mother.  
  
"My father, is before me," Kryta said.  
  
Voldemort didn't say a thing but Kryta knew he was glad and proud.  
  
"Father, I want to attack on Hogwarts a family issue."  
  
"Very well."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"They are here," Merlin said.  
  
All the students at Hogwarts were hidden in Merlin's chambers. Merlin put a charm on it so only he or Kryta could go into the chambers to let the students out.  
  
Harry, Ron, Merlin and Dumbledore stood at the front door watching tha armies of Voldemort appear.  
  
"Time to begin to fun," Merlin said.  
  
"Fun?" Ron asked eyeing the gleam in Merlin's eye and also at the same time noticing the death eaters.  
  
Merlin didn't answer but threw his hand towards Voldemort. He mumbled a few words and a bolt of sire shot at Voldemort.  
  
Kryta yelled, "REVERSE!"  
  
The bolt faded before it touched Voldemort. Everyone watched it before looking between Kryta and Merlin. The Death Eaters didn't do a thing because they were stunned that Kryta could do magic without the use of a wand.  
  
"Nicely blocked but can you stop this?" Merlin shouted.  
  
"Your days are numbered old man!" Kryta shouted back.  
  
Everyone watched as the two exchanged curse after curse. No one could do a thing because they were intranced by the moves they made. For each curse they had the perfect counter curse.  
  
Soon they were both breathing har and going hoarsh. They pulled back away from each other.  
  
"You've improved," Merlin said.  
  
Everyone of the Death Eaters started to understand why Kryta spent the previous days cursing and practicing.  
  
"And you have gotten weaker," Kryta said. 


	30. Traps and Dragons

Harry, Ron and Dumbledore looked at Merlin shocked by what they had heard. Merlin-WEAK! That didn't make sense.  
  
"So you have noticed," Merlin said smirking.  
  
The armies of Voldemort laughed thinking Kryta would end the fight all to soon if he was weak she had shoed them in her past what she thought of fighting weak people.  
  
"How could I have missed it?" Kryta asked.  
  
Merlin nodded before drawing his hands into fist by his side. His eyes closed and his mouth moved like he was saying something but nothing came out. A light shown from inside him blocking out his form. The light was brighter than the sun and everyone had to shield their eyes from it.  
  
"So Merlin you want to play with the bigger toys now," Kryta laughed, as she copied him.  
  
Within minutes everyone could here the flaps of wings, the roars. Voldemort looked up in the sky and saw what he feared would happen. The Awaking of Dragons.  
  
The Light soon dissapeared and Merlin and Kryta both had their eyes closed and were mumbling things in a old tongue.  
  
Everyone watched as Dragons filled the sky. Gold dragons, and black dragons. From the looks of it Merlin controled the Gold dragons, and Kryta controled the Black dragons. These two breds of dragons were killed out in the time of Merlin.  
  
The dragons circled around before all diving. The dove for the Death Eaters. All the Death Eaters were in some sort of trance but when they saw the dragons diving for them they ran to the Forbidden Forest to seek shelter from the beasts. Voldemort watched from the Forbidden Forest as Kryta and Merlin both were standing next to each other with their palms touching. Allowing them to control both of the dragons and for the Dragons to know who the ones they were going to attack.  
  
"My Lord, The Dragons are attacking us," Shouted a death eater.  
  
"I am not blind, fool!" Voldemort said as he raised his wand.  
  
He begain to hex the Dragons. Trying his best to make them leave but nothing was working they kept coming back. Krytia ran out of the cover of the Forbidden Forest along with Snape. They both ran toward Kryta and Merlin.  
  
Voldemort saw this and finally knew what was going on. This was a trap......with no way of escaping. His daughter had planned this all too well. Now he knew what it felt like for the aurors and muggles who had fallen into Kryta's traps, and realized there was only one way out....death. 


	31. Death, and Life

Kryta looked at her father, sencing he knew what was going on now. She looked back at Merlin who nodded in return. Merlin began to control all the dragons while Kryta released her control on them to Merlin. She stepped away from Merlin and looked towards the Forbidden Forest. She caught her father's eye.  
  
He glared at her knowing now that Wormtail was right. She did betray. Lucios was right, and he had killed him. Everyone who told him Kryta would betray them had been correct and he had killed them.  
  
"Father, I know you will never be able to forgive me, but this is something I know I must do," Kryta muttered, pointing her wand at Voldemort.  
  
One of the Deatheaters saw this and sent one of the Un-forgivable curses towards Kryta. Draco fell down a few seconds later. He had stepped in the way of the curse and Kryta. Hermione then killed the Death eater. Kryta stepped over Draco's body and began to hex, curse, and even kill, the Death eaters. The anger from one of them killing Draco was fresh.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore began to help curse the Death eaters. One by one the Death eaters fell to the ground. Voldemort watched as he cursed and hexed Kryta. Kryta was blocking them and sending some more back.  
  
Finally Kryta got in a curse. Voldemort was sent backward into a tree just as the last Death eater fell to the ground. He hit is head hard on the tree. A small snap was heard. Krytia looked down at her wedding ring. It wasn't there any more. She smiled sadly.  
  
Merlin finally let the Dragons go back to their homes as they began to bring the death eaters unto the field. Kryta nd Hermione both went over to Draco's body. Merlin came over a few seconds later and Draco came back to life.  
  
Hermione and him kissed deeply. Kryta smiled and left them alone. She found her mother and Snape kissing even deeper thatn Hermione and Draco. She chuckled and sat on the steps of Hogwarts. Harry came over as well.  
  
"Finally the world is free of him," Kryta said.  
  
"Hey is that your mother and Snape kissing?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes," Kryta said.  
  
"Who is their right mind would want to kiss that slime ball?" Ron asked.  
  
"My mother," Kryta said laughing.  
  
Merlin walked over and smiled some, "It seems like everyone is having fun."  
  
"Yes...Merlin I have something to ask you," Kryta said, standing up.  
  
They walked off a few feet and whispered and nodded. Merlin opened his hand and threw something on the ground. A second later Harry's parents were standing there whipping off some dust. They looked up and saw Harry. Both Lily and James ran toward their son who ran towards them. All three of them hugged each other tightly.  
  
"All in a day's work," Merlin said.  
  
"Yes....At least he has a family once again," Kryta said.  
  
"And so do you," Merlin said.  
  
"Yes," Kryta said.  
  
Merlin vanished and Kryta walked over to her mother and soon-to-be father. They all hugged her and held her to them.  
  
"Father, please don't try to kill James," Kryta said to Snape.  
  
Snape just nodded shocked that Kryta called him father.  
  
The Potters walked over to them.  
  
"Thanks Kryta," Harry said.  
  
"Welcome Harry," Kryta said.  
  
"So it is the ugly-" James started, before Lily and Harry stopped him.  
  
"James," Lily warned.  
  
Snape laughed at James.  
  
"Well they ever grow up?" Lily, Harry, Kryta and Krytia asked.  
  
"James...never," Sirius said walking with Remus.  
  
"Padfoot, Moony!" James said running over to his best friends and hugging them.  
  
"Misters Padfoot and Moony would like to register...PRONGS IS CUTTING OFF THEIR AIR SUPPLY!" Sirius and Remus shouted.  
  
James left them go laughing.  
  
"Dad, do you think you and Professor Snape could call some sort of truse?" Harry asked.  
  
"Depends...." James said, "If he can become an animgas."  
  
"No way am I going to join you three," Snape said.  
  
"Man we need someone else who can become an animgas to help us," James muttered.  
  
"How about Kryta. Harry said she is a animgas," Sirius said.  
  
James, Remus, and Sirius grabbed Kryta and began to ask her what she could turn into.  
  
"Dad I need alittle help here," Kryta said.  
  
"Did she just call Snape, dad?" James asked.  
  
"Yes she did," Snape said.  
  
James, Remus, and Sirius fell down out cold. Everyone laughed heartly at that. 


	32. Wedding

"Do you Serveus Snape take this woman to be your wife?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I do," Snape said.  
  
"And do you Krytia Slytherin take this man to be your husband?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I do," Krytia said.  
  
"I now pronouce you man and wife....You may now wash the groom's hair," Dumbledore said.  
  
Krytia, Kryta, James, Sirius and Remus all began to work on Snape's hair. Snape was sitting there trying to refrain from killing them. They were laughing hard, when they had finished.  
  
"Well Dad, you look much better," Kryta said holding her side.  
  
"Now....you may kiss the bride," Dumbledore said laughing.  
  
Snape and Krytia kissed for a long time.  
  
"Don't they need air?" James asked.  
  
"We kissed longer than that on our wedding James," Lily reminded James.  
  
James blushed.  
  
****************  
  
"That was too good," Kryta said, holding her stomach.  
  
They were all down in the Slytherin Common Room. It was the summer and they were the only ones there.  
  
Harry, James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius were sitting down in chairs, holding thier stomachs.  
  
"Hey do you think we had better go up and check on those two?" Sirius asked.  
  
"NO!" Kryta said.  
  
"Mister Prongs would like to remind Miss Serpent that the Muaders live to make Snape's life miserable," James said.  
  
"Miss Serpent would like to register who ever tries to ruin her parents honey moon they had better bring a coffin," Kryta said.  
  
"Mister Padfoot would like to register he wants to live," Sirius said.  
  
"Mister Moony agrees with Mister Padfoot," Remus said.  
  
"Miss Fire would like to register Mister Prongs would sleep on the couch if Mister Prongs go through with his plan," Lily said.  
  
"Mister P.o.G. would like to state he wouldn't want to know that they are doing," Harry said.  
  
Everyone laughed at James.  
  
"Miss Serpent would like to state Mister Parselmouth of Gryffindor looks cute," Kryta said.  
  
Harry blushed some, "Mister P.o.G. would like to register that Miss Serpent isn't looking bad either."  
  
"Mister Head of Slytherin would like to remind Mister Parselmouth of Gryffindor to keep his hands off Mister Head of Slytherin's daughter," Snape said having his head out of the door.  
  
"Miss Head of Slytherin would like to register that if Mister Head of Slytherin doesn't come back into their bed, he can sleep outside tonight," Krytia's voice sounded in the hall.  
  
Snape quickly got back into their bed. Everyone laughed. One by one they left. Untill it was only Harry and Kryta left.  
  
"This has been some year," Harry said.  
  
"Yep, my parents wedding. Our graduation from Hogwarts," Kryta said.  
  
"Mister P.o.G. would like to ask Miss Serpent if she would marry Mister P.o.G.," Harry said.  
  
"Miss Serpent would like to state what took Mister P.o.G. so long," Kryta said.  
  
Harry smiled and put a ring on Kryta.  
  
****************  
  
Can you believe it. It is finally finished. Just to explain everyone they are all Muaders. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope everyone will review. I am planning on writing a new story that is linked to this one. But I don't think it would work. 


End file.
